


Breakable Heaven

by delightts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, BAEKSOODAY2020, DESAFIOBSL, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts
Summary: Tudo começou com 19 potes de sorvete de pistache e a Meryl Streep cantando Dancing Queen em Mamma Mia. Kyungsoo nunca imaginou que acabaria daquele jeito...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	1. Skiathos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makaalbarn1485](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/gifts).



> Plot #9: Onde Kyungsoo jurou que não se apaixonaria por ninguém naquelas férias, mas ao conhecer o divertido Byun Baekhyun, descobriu que seria impossível.
> 
> Olaaaa  
> Bom, eu vou ser bem breve aqui pois voltarei nas notas finais...  
> Foi um pouquinho difícil para mim escrever essa história pois enfrentei um bloqueio gigantesco por várias questões, mas mesmo assim espero estar entregando algo no mínimo divertido e proveitoso de se ler kdjfskf Inclusive, já deixo avisado aqui que essa história não foi betada também, então me desculpem qualquer erro que possa aparecer durante a leitura.
> 
> Sobre a história em si, ela se passa na Grécia e sim eu me inspirei muito em Mamma Mia, então já peço desculpas adiantadas caso tenho muitas referências ao filme... Eu tentei maneirar isso enquanto escrevia mas vai saber né kkkk  
> Ahh, só a título de curiosidade, o título dessa fic é de um trecho da música Cruel Summer da Taylor Swift (não consigo largar desse mulher em nada que escrevo, sempre acabo enfiando ela em algum lugar kfjndk) que na minha cabeça é meio que a trilha sonora desse casal aqui. 
> 
> Por último mas não menos importante... Para a/o meu amigo secreto, quero agradecer você por ter doado esse plot e espero de coração que você goste do resultado final e do que eu desenvolvi para ele! 
> 
> Acho que é isso, boa leitura a todos! ❤

Tudo começou com um pote de sorvete de pistache e a Meryl Streep cantando Dancing Queen em Mamma Mia.

Quer dizer, se Kyungsoo fosse listar o real motivo de ter feito aquela loucura, primeiramente culparia Oh Sehun por ter partido seu coração e o feito tomar medidas drásticas para superar a dor de corno que o assolava, e depois a Meryl por ter jogado a última pá de terra na cova de amargura e tristeza que o seu apartamento havia se transformado, convencendo Kyungsoo a embarcar de vez naquela loucura.

Porém, se for para começar do começo e explicar tim-tim por tim-tim dessa história, teríamos que falar sobre como Kyungsoo e Sehun se conheceram, se apaixonaram, namoraram e ficaram noivos em um intervalo de tempo de um ano e meio, e também de como as coisas não acabaram nada bem quando Kyungsoo pegou o noivo em flagra com o cara que supostamente seria o encarregado do buffet do casamento dos dois, mas que na verdade era amante de Sehun a pelo menos dois meses.

Se encurtarmos um pouco essa história e varremos para debaixo do tapete os detalhes sórdidos, ilícitos e desgostosos, podemos dizer então que, apesar das lembranças de momentos felizes de um dos melhores relacionamentos que Kyungsoo já esteve, a dor da traição superou qualquer outro sentimento bom que um dia ele chegou a sentir _por_ e _com_ Sehun. Logo, aquele assunto definitivamente não era um dos favoritos dele no momento para se comentar. 

No entanto, há dois fatores de extrema importância e que estão diretamente relacionados ao _caso traição_ e que, de certo modo, explicam o fato de Kyungsoo ter pedido as contas de seu emprego e embarcado em um avião para a Europa sem nenhum plano em mente — ou quase nenhum.

Primeiro: de todos os términos que Kyungsoo já havia enfrentado — e olha que não foram poucos —, com Oh Sehun sem dúvidas havia sido o mais doloroso, não só pelo fato de que ambos terem ficado noivos e chegado a começar a planejar uma cerimônia de casamento, mas também porque daquela vez Kyungsoo tinha certeza que Sehun era _O Cara_. Desse jeitinho mesmo, com letra maiúscula e tudo.

Ter descoberto traição por parte de Sehun no dia do aniversário de namoro dos dois nos leva para o segundo motivo que influenciou Kyungsoo a praticar aquela insanidade: Meryl Streep.

Durante a fossa pós-traição, Kyungsoo faltou ao trabalho por quatro dias seguidos fingindo estar com uma virose gastrointestinal horrível por ter comido frozen yogurt vencido. Seu chefe e amigo de longa data desde a faculdade, Kim Junmyeon, já sabendo do ocorrido com Oh Sehun, foi gentil e educado como sempre ao não questionar o real motivo da ausência de Kyungsoo e fingindo acreditar na mentira do mesmo. 

Neste meio tempo, Kyungsoo ficou confinado no próprio apartamento acompanhado de pacotes de salgadinhos gordurosos, refrigerante de uva e 19 potes de sorvete de pistache que ele havia comprado impulsivamente na volta para casa depois do fatídico dia. 

Para ajudar — ou não —, durante o terceiro dia, quando Kyungsoo já estava desidratado o bastante para chorar por mais um relacionamento fracassado, ele decidiu maratonar todos os filmes de comédia românticas que pudesse encontrar no catálogos dos serviços de _streaming_ que assinava.

Kyungsoo não sabia ao certo porque estava fazendo aquilo, talvez fosse algum mecanismo de defesa ou de superação seu até então desconhecido por si mesmo, ou talvez ele só tivesse encontrado a distração mais óbvia e fácil para um recente corno ainda em fase de aceitação. Porém, o fato era que Kyungsoo havia passando 19 horas diretas assistindo a finais felizes brancos, héteros e norte-americanos (às vezes canadenses), enquanto comia seus potes de sorvete, tentava desesperadamente não pensar em Sehun e no que ele havia feito e se questionando o porque sua vida não podia ser como um filme estrelado pela Kate Hudson.

E foi assim que, durante a vigésima hora daquele estado catatônico, Kyungsoo encontrou Meryl.

Apesar de musicais não serem o gênero favorito de Kyungsoo — na verdade nem comédias românticas eram, Kyungsoo só estava no clima para aquilo — ele sempre achou Mamma Mia um filme… decente. Porém, dada a situação atual de Kyungsoo, aquele filme e aquela história em específico _falou_ com ele no momento em que apertou o play no controle remoto.

Quando deu por si, Kyungsoo já havia visto a duologia do musical duas vezes. Mas foi somente na terceira vez que ele decidiu reparar nas letras das músicas que eram performadas na tela de sua televisão. 

Foi quando Meryl, ou melhor, Donna e suas amigas Tanya e Rosie cantaram Dancing Queen que Kyungsoo _soube_ que aquela maratona de filmes não havia sido em vão. Kyungsoo _sentiu_ que aquele filme e principalmente aquela música eram um sinal dos deuses (ou de quem é que vivia no céu, Kyungsoo nunca foi muito religioso) diretamente para si, um sinal lhe dizendo o que fazer para superar Sehun e aquele noivado fracassado.

Ao assistir a cena em que as amigas de infância pulavam e se divertiam na cama de um hotel grego decadente pela terceira vez, Kyungsoo soube que queria sentir aquilo também, mesmo que não tivesse todo o glamour de uma produção hollywoodiana, pois ele sabia que aquilo era a vida real. Kyungsoo queria _aquilo_ e estava convicto que aquele desejo não era efeito de litros de sorvete de pistache. 

Ele queria dançar, se esbaldar e se divertir como nunca na vida, do mesmo jeito que a letra dizia. Embora não tivesse mais 17 anos, ou fosse uma jovem meiga, Kyungsoo estava pronto para se tornar a Dancing Queen de sua vida, ou King! Não importava. Ele só queria se sentir vivo novamente depois de navegar por anos no mar de decepções que era sua vida amorosa e ter mais uma vez naufragado seu mais novo navio chamado Oh Sehun.

Então quando Tanya e Rosie perguntaram em sua tela de 60 polegadas _“Procura um lugar para ir?”_ , Kyungsoo respondeu com todas as forças que lhe restavam que _sim!_ , ele estava pronto para aquilo. Para o quê? Você pode estar se perguntando, mas isto ele só descobriu na manhã seguinte. 

Junmyeon, por mais gentil e amigo de Kyungsoo que fosse, não poderia deixá-lo faltar por uma semana inteira no trabalho, afinal ele ainda era o seu chefe. Então, mesmo que a semana já estivesse no fim, Kyungsoo teve que ir até a emissora em que trabalhava como editor de vídeo para cumprir sua carga horária do dia. 

Spoiler: ele não conseguiu aguentar até o horário de almoço.

Donna e suas amigas não saiam de sua cabeça e, quando Kyungsoo tentava focar sua atenção em editar o programa que iria ao ar naquela noite, a imagem de Oh Sehun agarrado com um loiro alto e musculoso perto do que seria o bolo de casamento de ambos, voltava com todas as forças em sua mente. 

Então às 9 horas e 18 minutos, para ser estritamente exato, Kyungsoo se levantou de sua confortável cadeira, pegou o elevador até o décimo segundo andar, caminhou na direção do escritório de Junmyeon e pediu demissão.

O que aquilo tinha a ver com o Oh Sehun e o _caso traição_? Nada. Mas ao mesmo tempo tudo. Depois do choque de Junmyeon e um monólogo de 40 minutos do Kim sobre como aquilo era uma loucura e que Kyungsoo não podia pedir demissão por causa de um relacionamento fracassado, o que ele até concordou em certo ponto, Junmyeon percebeu que o amigo estava irredutível e aceitou o pedido de demissão.

Por outro lado, depois de ter assinado todos os papéis de sua rescisão, recolhido seus pertences pessoais da sala de edição e enquanto estava caminhando pelo hall de entrada do prédio em direção a saída, Kyungsoo finalmente conseguiu sentir as batidas do tamborim de Donna e suas amigas. E não, não era apenas o seu coração acelerado pelo o que ele havia acabado de fazer.

* * *

Naquele mesmo final de semana, Kyungsoo culpou Oh Sehun, o confeiteiro gostoso, alto e loiro, Meryl Streep e os 19 potes de sorvete de pistache pela possível burrada que ele tinha cometido ao se demitir. 

No entanto, aquele martilho só durou até o início da noite de sábado quando Kyungsoo recebeu a notificação de um e-mail, da conta de seu agora ex-noivo, perguntando o que eles fariam com o dinheiro guardado na conta poupança conjunta que ambos economizaram para realizar o casamento.

_Um e-mail._

Depois de tudo que aconteceu, tudo que eles viveram juntos e mesmo com a traição, tudo que Kyungsoo recebeu foi um e-mail. Sobre dinheiro. 

Não que ele estivesse _realmente_ achando ou esperando receber no mínimo um pedido de desculpas em forma de mensagem de texto ou uma ligação, ou uma visita surpresa de um Sehun arrependido na porta de seu apartamento. Não. Definitivamente não. Mas um e-mail? _Sério?_

Ele mal pôde acreditar quando leu as duas linhas do que Sehun havia escrito e, em mais um ato um tanto impulsivo e movido pela indignação e raiva, no mesmo minuto, Kyungsoo abriu o site de uma companhia aérea no navegador de seu celular e comprou uma passagem na primeira classe para Atenas, na Grécia.

Kyungsoo não queria pensar muito no que estava fazendo ou provavelmente se arrependeria, porém, se aquele dinheiro era mais importante para Sehun do que os sentimentos de alguém que ele havia pedido em casamento, então Kyungsoo garantiria dar um ótimo fim na quantia que estava guardada no banco. De qualquer maneira, aquele dinheiro também era seu, já a parte de Sehun… Bem, Kyungsoo decidiu encarar aquilo como um tipo de indenização voluntária da parte do outro pelo o que havia acontecido.

No começo daquele mesmo dia, Kyungsoo ainda não tinha um plano concreto para o que faria agora que estava desempregado, mas talvez uma temporada de férias na Grécia ou na Europa viria em boa hora. 

Ele nunca foi de tirar férias longas — além dos recessos de feriados — enquanto ainda trabalhava desde que se formou na universidade, e por isso poderia usar aquela oportunidade para finalmente descansar um pouco e superar aquele momento emocionalmente turbulento que sua vida se encontrava.

Kyungsoo poderia ir para qualquer lugar do mundo na realidade, poderia até fazer uma viagem na Coreia mesmo ou para o Japão e economizar horrores já que o Euro não era uma moeda barata e a economia da Grécia não era lá das melhores a anos, entretanto, no fundo, ele sabia que o fato de ter escolhido o país grego como destino daquela loucura nem tão louca assim havia sido por conta de Mamma Mia.

Era estranho como humanos usavam diferentes tipos de coisas como uma forma de mecanismos para superar situações difíceis sem nem ao menos terem consciência disso, mas o caso de Kyungsoo era diferente. Ele sabia o que esperar daquela viagem, ou melhor, ele sabia o que _queria_ com aquela viagem.

Kyungsoo queria ser Donna Sheridan. Não a parte em que ela era uma mãe solteira que não tinha certeza sobre quem era o pai da própria filha. Nem a parte onde ela se via dividida entre três amores do passado, não! De amor, Kyungsoo já estava por aqui e pretendia passar longe daquele caminho tortuoso por um bom tempo. 

Mas Kyungsoo queria ser Donna Sheridan, a pessoa independente e dona de seu próprio destino que mesmo vivendo em uma situação difícil causada por sentimentos amorosos, conseguiu superar aquilo e curtir a vida, se divertir. Kyungsoo queria sentir _aquilo_ como a letra da música que não saia de sua cabeça a dois dias.

E ele estava mais pronto do que um dia poderia ter imaginado.

* * *

Mesmo tendo feito a maior parte das coisas às pressas, como as reservas de hotel, traslados, documentação, vacinas, seguro de viagem, malas e até mesmo o roteiro do que faria durante sua estadia na Grécia, o começo da viagem de Kyungsoo para o país europeu deu certo.

Kyungsoo passou a primeira semana em solo grego conhecendo Atenas, seus pontos turísticos, restaurantes e atrações. O roteiro de atividades de Kyungsoo não era nem um pouco consistente e organizado devido à falta de tempo que teve para planejá-lo — Kyungsoo só queria deixar a Coreia o mais rápido possível e, sinceramente, antes que Sehun descobrisse que o saldo da poupança dos dois havia sido zerado —, porém mesmo assim ele estava curtindo aquele lance de navegar sem mapa.

A falta de planejamento ou de ter um rotina para seguir fazia Kyungsoo, um cara totalmente pragmático, sentir que estava no controle das coisas mais do que em qualquer outra situação de sua vida, o que era surpreendente até mesmo para si.

Durante os primeiros dias daquela semana, Kyungsoo visitou os principais pontos turísticos de Atenas como o Museu da Acrópole, o Templo de Zeus, a Ágora de Atenas, a Biblioteca de Adriano, entre outros. Sendo um apaixonado por comida boa, também visitou diversos restaurantes e cafés no famoso Bairro Monastiraki. 

Aquilo realmente estava funcionando para Kyungsoo, ele andava por toda a cidade todos os dias e passava horas em pontos turísticos lotados até sentir os calcanhares doerem de tanto andar e estar tão exausto ao ponto de não conseguir pensar em mais nada além de um banho relaxante e a cama de seu hotel.

Fora isso, ele pode conhecer lugares incrivelmente bonitos e cheios de história, além de experimentar comidas que nunca achou que um dia comeria na vida, o que o ajudou a conseguir se distrair e se distanciar de sua vida por um tempo.

Entretanto, no final de semana, quando a capital grega parecia duplicar a quantidade de pessoas nas ruas, principalmente de jovens em busca de diversão como em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, Kyungsoo começou a sentir que talvez aquilo estivesse sendo em vão. 

No sábado à noite, em um bar no bairro de Athina, pronto para beber, dançar, espairecer e esquecer dos problemas que envolviam seu coração, a única coisa que Kyungsoo realmente conseguia pensar era em Sehun e no fato de como eles haviam se conhecido em um lugar como aquele, com música alta, luzes fortes piscando e drinks coloridos e doces que faziam a língua formigar e as pernas amolecerem. 

A única diferença era que agora o líquido no copo de Kyungsoo era amargo demais em sua boca e ao invés de deixá-lo entorpecido, o fazia ficar cada vez mais lúcido com memórias indesejadas.

Kyungsoo então voltou para o hotel que estava hospedado mais cedo do que havia planejado naquela noite e, depois de tomar um banho e se jogar na cama três estrelas de seu quarto, ligou a televisão e colocou Mamma Mia para rodar na Netflix pelo o que parecia a quinquagésima vez desde a primeira que tinha assistido ao filme.

Kyungsoo estava se sentindo sozinho, mais sozinho do que nunca na vida. Longe de seus colegas de trabalho, ou ex-colegas, de seu país de origem, de sua língua nativa, de Sehun.

Era realmente um saco e até mesmo uma ironia que ele tivesse viajado 8.739 km para esquecer o cara que havia quebrado o seu coração mas não conseguisse pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a figura do mesmo.

Kyungsoo suspirou e pegou o celular apoiado no criado-mudo desbloqueando a tela do mesmo e encontrando diversas notificações de ligações perdidas e mensagens de Sehun que não pararam de chegar desde que ele havia desembarcado no Aeroporto Internacional de Atenas.

Pelo conteúdo das mensagens que Kyungsoo não ousou abrir e só havia lido o começo pela barra de notificações, Sehun estava atrás de si para saber do paradeiro do dinheiro da conta conjunta de ambos.

Para ser sincero, ele não estava nem um pouco arrependido de ter pegado toda a quantia para si sem dar nenhuma explicação ao ex-noivo, mas o que o chateava era que ainda sim aquilo parecia ser a única coisa com o que o Oh estava preocupado.

Kyungsoo poderia estar morto em qualquer lugar do mundo agora mesmo e Sehun ainda sim só se preocuparia se ele tivesse gastado todo o dinheiro da poupança ou não — coisa que o editor de vídeos pretendia fazer até o final daquela viagem.

Porém, qual seria a graça de fazer aquilo se Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de pensar em Sehun e no fato de que o mesmo não saia de seu pé por aquele motivo específico? 

A tela do smartphone apagou diante de Kyungsoo pela falta de interação e, menos de um segundo depois, se iluminou novamente ao receber uma chamada de Sehun.

Kyungsoo encarou o nome escrito no topo do celular se perguntando o quão patético era por não ter nem mudado o nome do contato de ‘amor’ para Sehun ou de ter deletado ou bloqueado o mesmo. Ele continuou encarando a tela até a ligação cair e respirou fundo quando, no instante seguinte, a mesma voltou a se acender com uma outra chamada de Sehun.

Bastava. Não dava mais.

Kyungsoo se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro de seu quarto e, sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a tampa do vaso sanitário e jogou o aparelho ali dando descarga algumas vezes sem muito sucesso, já que o celular não passaria pelo cano, obviamente.

Kyungsoo então fechou a tampa com força e sentou na mesma em seguida, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos.

Por que era tão difícil esquecê-lo? Por que as coisas nunca davam certo para Kyungsoo no amor? Por que ele sempre acabava com um coração partido e lágrimas quentes rolando pelo rosto sem ninguém para limpá-las? Por que?

Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, Kyungsoo caminhou até a pia e jogou um pouco de água gelada no rosto e na nuca. Ele fechou o registro da torneira e se apoiou no balcão encarando o vaso sanitário, refletindo sobre o que tinha acabado de fazer — impulsivamente, _de novo_. 

Não era como se alguém além de Sehun fosse o procurar de qualquer maneira. Seus ex-colegas de trabalho agora eram apenas isso, ex-colegas, sem muito espaço para algum tipo de intimidade a mais. Seus pais já não estavam mais vivos, e Junmyeon, a única pessoa que Kyungsoo poderia considerar como amigo, sabia sobre aquela viagem e era educado demais para se intrometer tão afundo assim na vida de Kyungsoo, além de ser um cara super ocupado por ser diretor executivo de um programa.

Kyungsoo também não era uma cara muito apegada às redes sociais e, se ele quisesse registrar algum momento daquela viagem, poderia facilmente fazer aquilo em sua câmera fotográfica. 

Por mais drástico que tivesse sido o ato e apesar de ter outras maneiras menos… bruscas de resolver aquilo, pelo menos agora Kyungsoo estaria livre das ligações e mensagens indesejadas de Sehun sobre aquele _único_ assunto até ele voltar para Coréia e ter que encarar o Oh mais uma vez. 

Talvez assim ele pudesse esquecer com mais facilidade o outro sem precisar ser lembrado da existência do mesmo toda vez que pegasse o aparelho em mãos. E de quebra não precisaria pagar o plano extremamente caro de sua operadora para coberturas em território internacional.

Decidido a ficar sem um telefone celular por um tempo, Kyungsoo secou o rosto e voltou para o quarto, parando no meio do mesmo ao perceber que Mamma Mia ainda passava na tela da televisão.

Kyungsoo assistiu por um tempo a cena de uma festa se desenrolar na tela e, enquanto Voulez-Vous começava a tocar, caminhou em direção até a televisão na parede oposta como se a melodia o hipinotizasse e chamasse para perto. 

A cada passo que Kyungsoo dava o ritmo de da música aumentava e aumentava e aumentava, até ele estar com o corpo completamente de frente para as 70 polegadas do aparelho. 

E foi então quando Sophie, filha de Donna, desmaiou na tela e a música parou abruptamente, que Kyungsoo teve uma ideia. 

Seus planos para os próximos dias em Atenas não eram certos, como tudo que ele havia feito até o momento. E como fazer as coisas impulsivamente estava se tornando um hábito para Kyungsoo recentemente — como uma febre que ele não conseguia curar e o fazia ter delírios de que era capaz de qualquer coisa — ele decidiu que mais um ato do gênero não faria mal.

Kyungsoo _iria_ para Mamma Mia. (Ou pelo menos para o lugar onde ela havia sido feita.)

* * *

Kalokairi, ou a ilha onde se passava a história de Donna e sua filha Sophia, era uma ilha fictícia criada especialmente para o filme, coisa que Kyungsoo só descobriu depois de algumas perguntas feitas para o recepcionista do hotel que estava hospedado, já que agora não possuía mais um celular para pesquisar algo.

O Do acabou descobrindo que, na verdade, Mamma Mia havia sido filmado em duas pequenas ilhas vizinhas e que ambas ficavam perto de Atenas, sendo a mais próxima Skiathos.

E foi assim que ele acabou embarcando em uma balsa na segunda-feira de manhã, de Atenas para Skiathos. Como ele ainda tinha pelo menos um mês de dinheiro garantido para gastar, Kyungsoo planejou rapidamente uma estadia de uma semana na pequena ilha e mais uma semana em sua ilha vizinha, Skopelos. De lá ele planejaria o que fazer a seguir, depois que o prazo terminasse, se estenderia sua estadia no país grego ou se voltaria para a Coreia. Aquilo ainda era um assunto incerto que Kyungsoo preferia não pensar muito no momento já que tudo dependeria de como estariam seus sentimentos daqui a duas semanas.

Após chegar em Skiathos, Kyungsoo pegou algumas instruções sobre hotéis da região com um funcionário do porto que mal falava inglês, mas que foi paciente e gentil o suficiente para explicá-lo sobre as direções que deveria seguir, o que não foi difícil já que a ilha era pequena e bem turística, fazendo com que o centro comercial fosse fácil de se encontrar. 

Kyungsoo acabou se hospedando em um hotel quatro estrelas à beira mar, feliz com o fato de estar gastando o dinheiro daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado em algo que provavelmente o deixaria irado se soubesse.

Durante os primeiros dias na ilha, Kyungsoo passou a maior parte do tempo nas praias que davam acesso pelo hotel, eram três no total. O lugar era tão calmo, bonito e relaxante que Kyungsoo conseguiu fazer exatamente aquilo, relaxar, coisa que havia sido um pouco complicada de fazer em Atenas, por ser uma cidade grande.

Apesar da água na região ser naturalmente fria, o mar era agradável, e Kyungsoo nadou entre as ondas mais vezes do que pode contar; pediu drinks caros e com nomes difíceis para tomar deitado na areia e gastou dois tubos inteiros de protetor solar tentando evitar uma insolação. Aquilo foi o melhor que ele havia se sentido consigo mesmo desde que descobriu a infidelidade de Sehun. Havia algo no mar, no barulho das ondas, no sol quente queimando a pele clara, ou na própria ilha que fazia Kyungsoo se sentir bem.

Kyungsoo conseguiu parar de pensar em Sehun na maior parte do tempo, visto que agora não tinha mais um lembrete diário da existência do mesmo a cada três horas em seu celular. Entretanto, ainda era difícil esquecer as memórias que insistiam em rondar a mente do editor quando ele deitava a cabeça no travesseiro a noite para dormir.

Mesmo com um dia relaxante e agradável na praia, era inevitável para Kyungsoo não passar a maior parte da noite rolando de um lado para o outro na cama pensando no fato de que, por pouco, ele não havia se tornado um homem casado, e em como sua vida amorosa podia ser tão fracassada ao ponto dele sempre acabar sendo trocado ou largado por todas as pessoas com quem tinha se relacionado na vida. 

Será que as pessoas em busca de um compromisso sério haviam evaporado da face da terra? Ou Kyungsoo só era idealista demais e azarado o suficiente por nunca ter conhecido uma? 

Será que aqueles que só procuravam por diversão e relações casuais sem nenhum envolvimento sentimental eram mais felizes? Será que Kyungsoo seria se tentasse? Quebraria menos a cara desse jeito?

Pensando bem, não custaria nada tentar, se isso o fizesse esquecer Sehun, Kyungsoo jogaria aquele jogo até se tornar o mestre. Ele só estava cansado de sempre ter que sair catando os pedaços de um coração partido até se colocar de pé novamente. Era exaustivo.

Mas e se aquilo realmente desse certo? Kyungsoo sairia no lucro pela primeira vez na vida, certo? Certo. 

Ele vinha pensando naquele assunto cada vez mais e mais desde que havia chegado em Skiathos, e em uma daquelas noites de insônia e reflexão, ele decidiu que tentaria, mesmo que no fundo fosse um romântico incurável.

Kyungsoo jurou para si mesmo que a partir daquele dia nunca mais se apaixonaria por ninguém.

No dia seguinte de sua promessa e auto realização, se assim podemos chamar, Kyungsoo acordou mais disposto do que nunca, pronto para viver um dia explorando a ilha grega em que estava. O editor queria viver por si agora, aproveitar as experiências boas da vida, como aquela viagem, de forma mais leve, parando de encarar aquilo como uma tentativa de esquecer o ex-noivo, visto que agora qualquer derivado da palavra amor estaria proibido em seu vocabulário, e isso inclui Sehun e um noivado malsucedido.

Kyungsoo pegou sua câmera fotográfica e decidiu dar uma volta no Chora da cidade, um tipo de centro que tinha em todas as ilhas gregas onde podia se encontrar de tudo.

Fotografar havia se tornado um hobby para Kyungsoo desde a faculdade quando teve algumas aulas eletivas de fotografia e acabou apaixonado pelo assunto, chegando até mesmo a comprar uma câmera e passar horas nos parques públicos de Seul tirando fotos de plantas, animais e do cotidiano dos visitantes.

Depois de formado e com um emprego que o mantia a semana inteira dentro de uma sala pequena com apenas computadores e softwares de edição, Kyungsoo foi perdendo o hábito de fotografar devido a falta de tempo, mesmo tendo adquirido uma câmera nova e mais moderna com o primeiro salário que havia ganhado. 

Kyungsoo havia trazido a mesma câmera para Grécia sem saber ao certo se a usaria ou não, tendo até o momento a deixado guardada na mala por pura falta de vontade de tentar retratar algo através daquelas lentes. Mas hoje parecia um ótimo dia para mudar aquilo.

Kyungsoo tirou várias fotos do centro turístico de Skiathos e da cidade velha da ilha, com ruas de pedras brancas e sobrados coloridos e vibrantes característicos da região. Na hora do almoço, Kyungsoo procurou por um restaurante no mesmo bairro em que estava e comeu um prato típico grego que ele não saberia falar o nome nem mesmo se o pagassem por isso, mas que estava delicioso de qualquer maneira.

Enquanto estava pagando a conta, sem querer, Kyungsoo acabou ouvindo um grupo de turistas americanos comentarem sobre uma festa que teria em um bar naquela noite. Embora a última vez que esteve em um bar em Atenas fez Kyungsoo jogar o próprio celular em um vaso sanitário no final da noite, ele acabou pedindo informações para um funcionário sobre o local onde aconteceria a festa, considerando que agora estava em um lugar melhor mentalmente para beber e se divertir.

O lugar, que além de bar era um restaurante, se chamava The Borzi Club, e Kyungsoo descobriu através do mesmo funcionário que a festa seria em comemoração a uma reforma que o local havia passado recentemente.

Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes e quando a noite caiu se arrumou a altura para o que ele julgava ser uma festa sofisticada, visto que pela descrição do funcionário o restaurante obviamente era de luxo. 

Ele considerou chamar um carro particular para levá-lo até o restaurante, porém a noite estava bonita e agradável para caminhar, o calor que havia feito durante o dia tinha se transformado em uma brisa fria mas não de um jeito ruim, era refrescante. Vinte minutos depois, Kyungsoo chegou até a ruazinha estreita onde se localizava o bar. 

O local já estava ligeiramente cheio, mas não de um jeito que o impedisse de circular livremente entre as mesas sem esbarrar em alguém. A iluminação era baixa, o que fazia o azul do céu ser refletido nas mesas, bancos, cadeiras e paredes brancas, visto que todo o lugar era ao ar livre, exceto pelo balcão do bar que era coberto por um telhado simples. 

Era bonito, ele concluiu. Kyungsoo sabia que teria uma noite agradável ali, com o vento gelado circulando pelo pátio, a música baixa e o céu que logo se encheria de estrelas, diferente do clube de Atenas que mais se assemelhava a uma boate como muitas que ele encontrava em Seul.

Kyungsoo decidiu ir até o bar pedir alguma bebida para começar a noite e se deparou com algo um tanto quanto inusitado no cardápio: um drink chamado _‘Honey, Honey’_. Ele logo se lembrou de Mamma Mia e de uma das músicas do filme com o mesmo nome daquela bebida. Será que a inspiração havia vindo dali? Kyungsoo ficou curioso o bastante para pedir o drink e descobrir por si mesmo. 

“Um _Honey, Honey_ , por favor.” Uma voz soou ao lado de Kyungsoo em um inglês arrastado de sotaque forte.

Kyungsoo abaixou o cardápio de bebidas olhando para o lado e encontrando um cara de cabelos castanhos de costas, olhando para algum lugar no meio do pátio do restaurante.

“O mesmo que o dele, por favor.” Kyungsoo disse ao barman, apontando para o homem de costas que se virou no mesmo instante ao ouvir o pedido de Kyungsoo.

“Oh!” O mesmo cara exclamou quando pousou os olhos em Kyungsoo. “Você é coreano!” Surpreso com a coincidência, Kyungsoo cerrou os lábios e apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando o óbvio. “Que legal! Quer dizer, quais as chances disso acontecer, certo? A propósito, o meu nome é-” 

“Aqui está.” O barman interrompeu o homem de cabelos castanhos para colocar dois drinks amarelados no balcão.

“Obrigado.” O mesmo cara agradeceu com um sorriso extremamente branco e alinhado antes de se voltar para Kyungsoo novamente e continuar em coreano. “Como eu estava dizendo, meu nome é Baekhyun, muito prazer.” Ele sorriu para Kyungsoo antes de fazer uma pequena e rápida reverência e rir logo em seguida. “Que estranho fazer uma reverência depois de tantos dias cumprimentando as pessoas com apertos de mão e abraços, você não acha?”

Kyungsoo encarou os olhos caídos que o observavam em silêncio agora, entendo que agora seria sua deixa para se apresentar também.

“Ah, eu me chamo Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.” Disse e então fez uma reverência rápida também, concordando mentalmente com o home- _Baekhyun_ , sobre aquilo ser um pouco estranho mesmo.

“Ok, Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun disse com um tom de voz risonho que Kyungsoo não conseguiu entender direito o porquê. “Espero que você não seja uma dessas pessoas que adoram formalidade porque eu realmente não quero ter que usar honoríficos aqui.” Baekhyun olhou novamente para o pátio do restaurante por breves segundos e, antes de Kyungsoo dizer alguma coisa, perguntou “Você quer sentar com a gente? Na verdade, eu não sei se você está aqui sozinho ou esperando alguém, mas eu estou aqui com alguns amigos, quer dizer, amigos que fiz no hostel que estou hospedado. Eles não são coreanos, mas-” Baekhyun parou de falar inesperadamente e balançou a cabeça em negação. “Desculpe por falar tanto, eu sou meio fraco com álcool e já tomei alguns desse aqui.” Ele balançou o copo com o drink que havia acabado de pedir na frente de Kyungsoo. “Mas e então?”

“O que?” Kyungsoo perguntou depois de mais alguns segundos em silêncio sem entender o que Baekhyun esperava.

“Você quer se sentar com a gente?”

Para ser bem sincero, Kyungsoo não sabia se aquilo seria uma boa ideia já que _literalmente_ tinha acabado de conhecer Baekhyun e não poderia sair por aí com ele apenas por ser coreano também. 

Kyungsoo tentou observar melhor o cara à sua frente, tentando reconhecer se a figura do mesmo era confiável ou não. Baekhyun tinha praticamente a mesma altura que si, cabelos castanhos claros, quase como mel, bagunçados pelo vento, bochechas coradas e olhos caídos que Kyungsoo não saberia dizer se eram por causa da bebida que ele afirmou ter tomado ou naturalmente assim.

Ele não parecia perigoso, apenas um bêbado alegre. Ou pelo menos um pouquinho alterado, nada muito alarmante. Entre ficar sozinho e beber com desconhecidos e provavelmente ter uma noite divertida, Kyungsoo preferiu escolher a última opção e acompanhar Baekhyun até uma área mais fechada do restaurante.

Eles caminharam para o que pareciam ser salas individuais, umas ao lado das outras, que ficavam ao redor do pátio aberto do local, divididas apenas por muros brancos baixos com vasos de plantas em cima. 

Os bancos circulavam a pequena sala por três lados e eram feitos de pedra, como uma continuação das paredes brancas, e tinham almofadas coloridas para maior conforto. Também havia duas mesinhas de centro ali com copos já vazios e outros pela metade que Kyungsoo logo deduziu serem dos amigos de Baekhyun.

“Gente, gente, gente” Baekhyun interrompeu a conversa que acontecia ali chamando a atenção das três pessoas que estavam sentadas, duas mulheres e um homem. “Esse aqui é o Kyungsoo, eu acabei de conhecê-lo no bar, ele é sul-coreano também. Kyungsoo esses são Joseph e Amélie, eles são franceses. E essa é a Emily, ela é do Canadá. Nós estamos todos hospedados no mesmo hostel.” 

Baekhyun os apresentou rapidamente e os quatro trocaram cumprimentos rápidos antes de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se sentarem no banco oposto ao de Joseph, Amélie e Emily.

“Onde você está hospedado, Kyungsoo?” Amélie perguntou com um sotaque mais forte e mais marcante ainda que o de Baekhyun. 

“Em um hotel na praia de Koukounaries, acho que é assim que se pronúncia." 

“Uauu!!!” Emily exclamou ao mesmo tempo que Baekhyun disse “Caramba! Você deve ser bom de grana.”

“Pode-se dizer que sim…” Kyungsoo pausou e bebeu um gole de seu drink. “Pelo menos por enquanto.” Ele completou mais baixo, sem a intenção de alguém ouvir. “E o que traz vocês aqui? Digo, a Grécia?” Perguntou mais alto novamente, mudando o foco do assunto de si próprio para a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça.

“Eu e Amélie estamos comemorando nosso primeiro ano como casados.” Joseph comentou e olhou para a mulher ruiva sentada ao seu lado, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela. “Amélie sempre quis conhecer a Grécia, então decidimos que seria a nossa primeira viagem como casal.”

“A segunda, na verdade, se contarmos a lua de mel na Espanha.” Amélie completou sorrindo.

 _Ótimo_ , pensou Kyungsoo. Um casal perfeito, feliz e apaixonado, essa era exatamente a visão que ele ansiava em ver a noite inteira. 

Kyungsoo bebericou mais um pouco de seu drink antes de responder algo impensado e parecer um estraga prazeres idiota pois, sendo um ser humano racional e provido de inteligência, ele bem sabia que Joseph e Amélie e tantos outros casais felizes e apaixonados pelo mundo não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com a sua própria falta de sorte no amor. 

Pensando bem, o casal à frente de Kyungsoo não era nada mais do que… perfeito. E sim, talvez ele estivesse com um pouquinho de inveja daquilo. Inveja de como Joseph segurava e dizia o nome de Amélie com tanto carinho e de como Amélie o olhava e repousava a cabeça nos ombros largos e forte de Joseph e-

Espera. Inveja?

Não! Kyungsoo não estava com inveja! Nem um pouco. Ele não ligava mais para o amor. Isso. Aquilo era apenas… uma recaída. Uma rápida recaída mas que veio e foi embora mais rápido do que a brisa daquele final de tarde.

Kyungsoo tratou logo de sorrir e parabenizar o casal como a pessoa normal que era antes de mudar novamente o foco da conversa para Emily, escutando atentamente o motivo pelo qual ela estava na Grécia e que envolvia barcos e suco de gengibre, coisa que ele não se lembraria mais tarde já que a bebida que tomava estava fazendo efeito.

“Mas e você, está de férias aqui?” Emily perguntou a Kyungsoo depois de contar sua história.

“Só não diga que veio até aqui por causa de Mamma Mia.” Baekhyun brincou antes que Kyungsoo pudesse responder e todos na roda riram, o que fez Kyungsoo se sentir um pouquinho inseguro em responder a pergunta, optando por ‘matar’ o resto de sua bebida de uma vez só.

“Eu ainda não entendi qual a sua aversão a esse filme sendo que o único drink que você tomou a noite toda foi inspirado em uma das músicas desse musical.” Amélie disse para Baekhyun o provocando.

“Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, isso aqui é delicioso por si só” Baekhyun rebateu se referindo ao drink em sua mão. “Kyungsoo parece ter gostado também, não é? E aposto que ele nunca nem viu esse filme.”

“E como você sabe disso?” Kyungsoo perguntou curioso mas Baekhyun apenas deu de ombros e por fim disse:

“Apenas sinto isso.”

“E eu sinto que você está bêbado." Emily comentou fazendo todos rirem, inclusive Kyungsoo dessa vez.

“Nisso você deve ter razão.” Baekhyun disse por fim.

A conversa continuou sobre mais alguns tópicos, desde o país natal de cada um deles até as coisas que fizeram na Grécia até agora e o que estavam achando do país grego. 

Kyungsoo sempre foi o tipo de de pessoa que mais ouve do que fala em uma roda de conversa mas, apesar de estar no meio de uma com quatro desconhecidos-quase-conhecidos, ele se surpreendeu por ter participado tanto quanto os outros e até ter feito uma piada ou duas. 

Eles pediram mais drinks e depois de uma hora e meia de conversa, Joseph e Amélie decidiram ir embora, pois teriam que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para um passeio de barco fariam.

“Você já teve a chance de ir em algum, Kyungsoo?” Emily perguntou depois de um tempo, se referindo ao passeio de barco do casal francês.

“Ainda não, não sei se vale a pena já que o hotel que eu estou hospedado tem acesso a três praias.”

“Mas é claro que vale a pena” Baekhyun comentou. “As praias de Skiathos são as mais bonitas do Mar Egeu. Seria uma pena você vir até aqui e não visitar pelo menos umas seis ou sete.”

“Ele tem razão.” Emily concordou e deu um gole em seu drink antes de continuar. “Mais cedo, eu e Baekhyun alugamos um barco e fomos até uma praia chamada Lalaria. Lá tem diversas cavernas marítimas muito legais para mergulhar e o mar é super azul. O nosso motorista do barco foi bem gentil conosco também e deixou a gente ficar por lá por mais tempo que o permitido.”

“Considerando que eu quase me afoguei por causa disso, eu não diria que foi gentileza da parte dele e sim que ele estava tentando nos matar.” Baekhyun disse.

Emily revirou os olhos e riu: "Isso é só porque você é um paranoico de primeira.” 

“Não é paranoia desconfiar de alguém que sorri para você de cima de um barco totalmente seguro enquanto você está desesperado pedindo ajuda para subir no mesmo.”

“O que aconteceu afinal?” Kyungsoo perguntou interessado na história.

“Eu comecei a sentir cãibras durante um dos mergulhos e o carinha responsável pelo barco não deu a mínima para o meu sofrimento quando eu pedi ajuda para subir no barco e descansar, fiquei desesperado no meio do mar quase me afogando até ele fazer algo.”

“Não acredite nele, Kyungsoo!” Emily exclamou. “Ele sabe ser dramático quando quer.”

“Estou percebendo.” Kyungsoo riu.

“Você não acredita em mim, Soo? A minha vida correu sérios riscos hoje e tudo que aquele cara fez foi sorrir pra mim enquanto eu morria!” Kyungsoo já estava bêbado o bastante para não ligar para o fato de que Baekhyun continuava o chamando por aquele apelido.

Mas não era como se fosse culpa do outro, Baekhyun já havia explicado que não gostava de formalidades e Kyungsoo não havia dito nada da primeira vez que ele o chamou assim naquela noite que pudesse indicar para Baekhyun que ele se incomodava com aquilo. Kyungsoo só não ligava para aquilo.

“Deixa disso, Baekhyun” Emily disse rindo do desespero dele. “O coitado do motorista achou que você estava acenando para ele e não pedindo ajuda. E ele nem falava em inglês direito também.”

“Se isso te fizer dormir a noite…” Baekhyun deu de ombros e se aproximou de Kyungsoo, colando uma mão ao lado da bochecha, como alguém que está prestes a contar um segredo, e sussurrou para ele: “Eu ainda acho que ele queria me matar.”

Kyungsoo riu e Emily o acompanhou, balançando a cabeça em negação e se levantando logo em seguida.

“Acho que pra mim já deu por hoje meninos, Baekhyun você vai voltar para o hostel agora?” Emily perguntou.

“Hmm, acho que ainda não. Vou ficar mais um pouquinho.”

“Tudo bem então. Peça para algum funcionário pedir um carro para você mais tarde se estiver muito bêbado para andar, ok?”

“Ok, mamãe.” Baekhyun disse arrastado, fazendo manha.

“Foi um prazer te conhecer, Kyungsoo. Espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente.” Emily disse e Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça sorrindo.

Depois que a canadense foi embora, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo ficaram mais tempo sentados no mesmo lugar até decidirem ir ao bar pedir por mais bebidas e acabaram ficando por lá por alguns minutos. 

Kyungsoo não sabia dizer se era por conta do álcool mas ele tinha a impressão que mesmo sóbrio era extremamente fácil de se conversar com Baekhyun. O outro rapaz era naturalmente amigável e simpático, mesmo com aqueles que tinha acabado de conhecer, o que era o caso de Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun também era bastante divertido e parecia ter o prazer de fazer e ver outras pessoas rirem. Kyungsoo já sentia as bochechas doerem um pouco por conta das piadas que o outro fazia.

Baekhyun não contou muito sobre a vida pessoal dele, e nem Kyungsoo sobre a sua. Por alguma razão, o Do achou isso ótimo.

Kyungsoo estava realmente curtindo aquela noite e sentia-se genuinamente mais leve em relação aos acontecimentos e motivos que o levaram até ali. Para ser sincero, aquela era a primeira vez que ele nem sequer se lembrava da razão de estar ali, de ter viajado até à Grécia.

Naquela noite ele era apenas um turista em um dos lugares mais lindos do mundo, bebendo e rindo com um outro turista bem atraente e bom de papo. Nada mais. 

Após mais algum tempo, Kyungsoo começou a ficar enjoado por ter bebido tanto de estômago vazio e decidiu dar uma pausa dos drinks, sendo acompanhado por Baekhyun que esperava ficar sóbrio o suficiente para andar de volta até o hostel que estava hospedado sem precisar pegar um carro. “O céu está lindo demais para perder isso dentro de um carro.” Foi o que ele disse.

Kyungsoo riu do papo de bêbado mas concordou.

Eles então foram se sentar em um banco redondo e acolchoado no meio do pátio do restaurante. O lugar já estava mais vazio em comparação a quando Kyungsoo havia chegado, o que fazia o vento gelado circular com mais facilidade por ali, ajudando os dois sul-coreanos a ficarem sóbrios mais rápidos. Ou pelo menos terem a ilusão disso. 

“E então? Você ainda não me contou porque veio para a Grécia.” Baekhyun falou depois que eles se sentaram confortavelmente entre as almofadas.

“Se eu disser o motivo você vai rir de mim.” Kyungsoo enrugou o nariz fazendo uma careta.

“Por que? Tem a ver com Mamma Mia?” Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio ao invés de responder e olhou para o céu, agora já escuro, suspirando alto. “Espera, sério mesmo?”

“O que é que você tem contra esse filme, afinal?” Ele perguntou finalmente, voltando a olhar para Baekhyun que tinha um sorriso ladino no rosto.

“Nada demais.” Baekhyun acabou dizendo, surpreendendo Kyungsoo um pouco. “Só acho um pouco clichê querer visitar a Grécia por isso. Você não iria querer visitar o fundo do mar só por conta de Titanic, não é?”

“Ah, sim. Me desculpe então senhor-estou-na-ilha-que-filmaram-Mamma-Mia-por-motivos-muitos-importantes.” Kyungsoo revirou os olhos mas acabou rindo da própria fala.

“Esse é um nome bem grande para alguém.” Baekhyun riu também e se ajeitou melhor entre as almofadas, deitando de lado e apoiando a cabeça na mão direita. “E para a sua informação eu vim até aqui a trabalho. Então sim, motivos bem importantes.”

“E que tipo de trabalho é esse que te faz ir mergulhar em cavernas marítimas, passear de barco e ir para festas em restaurantes de luxo?”

“Essa é a vantagem de ser o seu próprio chefe.” Baekhyun sorriu e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até Kyungsoo voltar a perguntar algo.

“Emily trabalha com você então?”

“Emily? Por que?”

“Não sei” Kyungsoo deu de ombros indiferente e deitou do banco apoiado pelos cotovelos. “Vocês pareciam bem íntimos mais cedo. Parece que se conhecem há bastante tempo.”

“Tem razão” Baekhyun concordou. “Nos conhecemos a exatamente 12 dias quando chegamos juntos ao hostel que estamos hospedados.”

“Sério?”

“Sério.” Baekhyun fez que sim rindo de algo que Kyungsoo não entendia. Ele ainda estava bêbado pelo jeito, e Kyungsoo não estava tão diferente.

“Não parecia.” Ele disse por fim, o que só fez Baekhyun rir mais ainda. “O que foi?”

“Nada não.” 

Kyungsoo encarou o sorriso retangular de Baekhyun e acabou rindo junto, soltando o peso dos cotovelos e deitando por completo no banco.

“Você consegue ler a minha mente?” Baekhyun perguntou do nada depois de um tempo.

“O quê?” Kyungsoo gargalhou alto e Baekhyun repetiu a pergunta rindo também. Eles estavam muito, _muito_ bêbados.

“Eu to falando sério” Baekhyun disse entre risos. “No que eu estou pensando agora?”

“Como é que eu vou saber?”

“Tenta adivinhar.”

Kyungsoo observou o rosto de Baekhyun entrando na brincadeira e percebeu pela primeira vez como eles estavam próximos. Se Baekhyun virasse um pouco mais para o lado, Kyungsoo estaria praticamente deitado embaixo dele.

Aquilo deveria levantar uma bandeira ou acender um sinal vermelho na cabeça de Kyungsoo, certo?

Errado.

Pois ao invés de desviar o olhar, se sentar, levantar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, Kyungsoo permaneceu ali, encarando Baekhyun e o céu estrelado ao fundo, atrás da cabeça do outro.

O vento soprou uma brisa mais forte do que normal e bagunçou os cabelos de castanhos claros de Baekhyun, chamando a atenção de Kyungsoo para a franja que caía sob a testa e olhos do outro. 

Kyungsoo abaixou o olhar mais um pouco para o nariz e então as bochechas — ainda — coradas de Baekhyun, e por fim pousou os olhos sobre os lábios finos que eram mordidos por dois dentes brancos.

_Não._

Não, não e não. Definitivamente não.

Baekhyun não estava flertando com Kyungsoo e mesmo que estivesse… Apenas, _não_.

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para o pescoço de Baekhyun finalmente arrumando coragem para respondê-lo.

“Não sei, você é muito difícil de ler.”

“Não sou não. Você é que nem tentou.”

“Como se _você_ fosse bom nesse jogo.”

“Ah, eu sou sim, pode apostar.”

Kyungsoo teve a leve — ou certeza — impressão de que ele e Baekhyun definitivamente não estavam mais falando da mesma coisa, mas decidiu ignorá-lo.

“Sendo assim, então no que é que eu estou pensando agora?” Kyungsoo perguntou voltando a olhar Baekhyun nos olhos e se arrependendo no mesmo segundo já que algo havia mudado naquelas orbes castanhas.

“Se eu sou difícil de ler, você é praticamente um livro aberto, Kyungsoo. Ou um tipo de caixinha feita de algo bem transparente.”

“Não, eu não sou!” Exclamou, porém tudo o que Baekhyun fez foi rir e balançar a cabeça.

Ele não parava de rir nunca? E como Kyungsoo não percebeu antes que aquele sorriso era lindo? 

Droga, o que é que estava acontecendo?

Kyungsoo já estava encarando aquela boca, _de novo_ , sem nem notar o momento que voltou a fazer aquilo. 

“Será que eu não aprenderei nunca?” Kyungsoo suspirou, murmurou em inglês mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, porém Baekhyun acabou ouvindo de qualquer maneira.

“Você…” Ele fez uma pausa e passou os dedos pela franja puxando os fios para trás em um ato que Kyungsoo definitivamente preferia não comentar nada a respeito. “Você acabou de citar Mamma Mia pra mim?”

“Não.” Kyungsoo respondeu rapidamente.

“Sim.”

“Sim?” _Sim_.

Aquilo foi tão involuntário que Kyungsoo nem conseguiu controlar ou pensar a respeito antes das palavras saírem de sua boca.

Mas de fato, ele se sentia um pouco como Donna Sheridan agora. Kyungsoo havia tomado uma decisão de que aquilo, seus sentimentos, precisavam acabar, ou pelo menos darem um descanso para si mesmo, mas na primeira oportunidade ele já estava perdendo o controle de repente e sem saber como, ao flertar com um cara em uma viagem que tinha como objetivo o completo oposto daquilo — porque sim, se Kyungsoo tinha dúvidas antes, agora ele _sabia_ que eles estavam flertando.

Seria a bebida?

Não, Kyungsoo não podia ser tão descarado assim ao ponto de culpar o álcool já que estava completamente consciente do que estava fazendo naquele momento. Os olhos de Baekhyun não o deixavam esquecer nem por um segundo daquilo.

Mas ele tinha acabado de conhecê-lo, certo? Mesmo que Kyungsoo, por algum motivo ou razão quisesse ficar com alguém durante aquela viagem, o que de novo _não_ era o objetivo e estava longe de ser, ele nunca havia ficado com ninguém no mesmo dia que conheceu a pessoa. 

Então era assim que lances casuais funcionavam? Era sim que pessoas que nunca sofreram de um coração partido se sentiam?

“Eu ainda preciso dizer o que você está pensando?” A voz de Baekhyun o despertou retomando a conversa anterior e soando ligeiramente mais baixa do que qualquer outro tom que o mesmo havia usado durante toda a noite.

“Eu acho que não.” _Droga_. Kyungsoo iria mesmo fazer aquilo? Iria entrar naquele jogo como havia prometido para si mesmo que jogaria para evitar sofrimento? “Porque eu acho que estamos pensando na mesma coisa.” 

E simples assim, Kyungsoo teve a resposta para os próprios questionamentos.

Era como a música dizia, _aqui ia ele novamente._ E sinceramente? Dane-se. Não era como se ele fosse ver Baekhyun outra vez na vida depois daquela noite ou, sei lá, se apaixonaria por ele depois de um ou dois beijos. As chances eram mínimas.

Kyungsoo nunca mais se apaixonaria por ninguém. Ele tinha certeza disso. E foi com a mesma certeza que puxou o pescoço de Baekhyun para baixo e o beijou.


	2. Skopelos

Dois dias depois da festa no The Borzi Club, Kyungsoo se encontrava em uma balsa a caminho da ilha vizinha de Skiathos, Skopelos. 

O plano — ou pelo menos ideia de plano — de viagem continuou o mesmo: uma semana em cada um das duas ilhas onde Mamma Mia havia sido filmado. Depois de Skopelos, Kyungsoo decidiria se voltaria para a Coreia do Sul ou se continuaria viajando.

O trajeto de balsa até a ilha de Skopelos levava apenas uma hora, mais rápido e também menos cheio do que a balsa que Kyungsoo pegou em Atenas para Skiathos.

Ao chegar na ilhota, Kyungsoo preferiu se hospedar em um hostel ao invés de um hotel de luxo com a intenção de fazer amizades ou pelos menos conhecer algumas pessoas da mesma idade que pudessem indicar ou o ajudar com passeios para fazer durante sua estadia. 

Apesar de ter gostado de visitar Skiathos, a ilha anterior a atual, Kyungsoo teve a impressão que não aproveitou totalmente a sua passagem por lá devido ao fato de não conhecer ninguém e não ter feito nenhuma amizade que o ajudasse, já que a maioria das pessoas hospedadas em seu antigo hotel eram famílias inteiras ou pessoas com ar de superioridade que não gostavam de se misturar.

Dessa vez, Kyungsoo queria tentar algo novo. Ele sabia que o público-alvo de hostels era naturalmente mais jovem e aberto a se relacionarem com pessoas que dividiriam o mesmo teto por um tempo. E ele também havia conhecido alguns hóspedes de um hostel na festa do The Borzi, portanto se os seus novos colegas de moradia fossem gentis e educados como as pessoas que ele havia conhecido naquela noite, então Kyungsoo achava que teria uma ótima experiência.

E por falar  _ naquela  _ festa  _ e  _ em  _ ótimas  _ experiências, Kyungsoo não poderia ter ficado mais surpreso em como  _ aquela  _ noite em Skiathos havia terminado. 

Gostando ou não de adimitir aquilo, conhecer Baekhyun havia sido o ponto alto da viagem de Kyungsoo para aquela ilha, não só pelo fato do outro ter sido extremamente amigável consigo, apresentando os próprios amigos para Kyungsoo e o deixando passar aquela primeira parte da noite bebendo, rindo e conversando com os mesmos, ou por ele ser bastante divertido e fácil de conversar, mas  _ principalmente  _ pelo o que rolou entre os dois no final da noite.

Depois do ato de coragem de Kyungsoo em beijar Baekhyun primeiro, eles — literalmente — não pararam mais. Os dois ficaram até o final da festa, voltaram a beber e até comeram alguma coisa, é claro, mas tudo isso entre um beijo e outro. 

Quando o restaurante precisou fechar, ambos não sentiam que aquele deveria ser o fim da noite ainda, e assim Baekhyun acabou convidando Kyungsoo para ir até o lugar em que estava hospedado, dizendo que, por sorte, havia escolhido ficar em quarto privado ao invés de um coletivo. 

E Kyungsoo… Bem, ele já estava ali, não é? Para que dar com pé para trás no último minuto e perder a chance de ter um desfecho ainda mais singular para aquele dia, certo?

No caminho até o hostel de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo até pensou que estava dando um passo maior que a perna e que aquilo não o ajudaria a esquecer Sehun porém, em primeiro lugar, ele não estava e nem queria fazer aquilo para esquecer alguém, até porque Kyungsoo havia beijado Baekhyun porque  _ quis _ , porque teve vontade, e não porque queria se vingar ou se desprender de outra pessoa. 

Isto, ele já havia feito. 

Portanto, quando Kyungsoo acordou completamente nu na manhã seguinte ao lado de um Baekhyun igualmente despido, ele não sentiu nenhum tipo de remorso, culpa ou tristeza. 

Pelo contrário, ele estava feliz. Aquilo tinha sido divertido, inusitado mas divertido, e Kyungsoo foi embora com um sorriso no rosto sentindo pela primeira vez um gostinho de espontaneidade diferente do que ele havia experimentado até agora com aquela viagem.

Contudo, como agora um novo dia significava um novo Kyungsoo também, ele decidiu deixar aquele evento no passado para ser apenas isso, uma história que ele pudesse um dia contar a alguém, e estava pronto para viver novos momentos tão bons quanto.

Já no primeiro dia no hostel de Skopelos, depois de se instalar em seu quarto, Kyungsoo conheceu um argentino chamado Gael, com quem logo se enturmou e que o deu dicas de como se locomover na ilha com mais facilidade visto que o mesmo já estava ali há duas semanas. 

No mesmo dia, Kyungsoo visitou o centro histórico da ilha e duas praias perto de onde estava hospedado. Passou também por um mercado local para comprar algo que pudesse fazer de jantar na cozinha compartilhada do hostel.

Foi por conta disso que, enquanto estava cozinhando macarrão, acabou conhecendo mais um grupo de turistas que estavam hospedados ali e que o chamaram para um passeio de barco no dia seguinte. 

Kyungsoo se lembrou da dica de Emily, a amiga canadense de Baekhyun, sobre como ele não podia deixar a região sem fazer ao menos um passeio de barco, pois seria o equivalente a ir a Paris e não ver a Torre Eiffel, então ele acabou aceitando.

Na manhã seguinte, Kyungsoo foi junto ao grupo, que consistia em duas australianas e um indiano, ao porto de Glosa, embarcar em uma lancha que os levariam para conhecer três praias mais afastadas e de difícil acesso.

Por ser um passeio com itinerário, Kyungsoo achou que não daria tempo de conhecer os lugares direito e que a visita iria ser apressada pelo condutor do bar, porém nada disso aconteceu.

A primeira praia onde a lancha atracou chamava-se Velanio e o grupo pode ficar por lá por quase duas horas, mergulhando, tomando sol e bebendo alguns drinks no único bar instalado ali à beira mar. 

Velanio foi a primeira praia que Kyungsoo visitou onde a areia não era areia e sim pedras, o que foi algo bem legal de ver e sentir com os próprios pés.

Não havia muito o que fazer em ali além de beber ou tomar banho de sol e mar, porém aquilo não tornou em nada a experiência ruim ou entediante, visto que a paisagem compensa e a água da praia era calma e cristalina, sem muitas ondas, perfeita para relaxar e apenas sentar e conversar com calma.

Foi assim que Kyungsoo conheceu mais sobre Kate e Katherine, as duas irmãs australianas que haviam ganhado uma viagem de um mês para a Grécia com tudo pago em um concurso cultural de uma emissora de televisão local. 

Os três exploraram juntos a praia e Kyungsoo ajudou as duas a tirarem algumas fotos para postar no Instagram. Ele se arrependeu de não ter trago a própria câmera para registrar o momento e a paisagem, porém, de qualquer forma, a lembrança ficaria para sempre em sua memória e isso bastava.

Já durante a segunda parada, na praia de Kastani, o grupo decidiu ir almoçar em uma taverna local também a beira mar, tanto porque já era hora do almoço e eles estavam famintos depois de nadarem em Velanio, como pelo fato de Kastani ser uma praia mais popular e estar com a areia cheia de cadeiras, guarda-sóis e turistas.

Depois do almoço, eles ainda caminharam um pouco pela praia não querendo voltar direto para a lancha e sofrer de algum enjoo no caminho. Foi um pouco difícil desviar de tantas espreguiçadeiras e pessoas deitadas na areia — havia um resort ali perto para quem procurava por um hotel mais privado e tranquilo, então Kyungsoo não se surpreendeu com o fato do lugar estar lotado —, mas uma vez que os quatro decidiram caminhar ao longo do mar, onde as ondas batiam no tornozelo, o passeio se tornou mais brando.

A última parada do grupo foi na praia de Amarandos que na verdade nem uma praia era e sim uma piscina natural no meio do oceano e de costas para o continente. 

A lancha atracou perto de uma das rochas mais baixas que circulavam a piscina e, com a ajuda de alguns turistas que já estavam ali, Kyungsoo e o outros escalaram a pedra se apoiando em duas árvores até darem a volta e desceram pelo outro lado, caindo direto na cavidade que moldava a piscina.

Como não havia areia por perto, o único jeito de descansar da água era subindo em uma das rochas, por isso quando Kyungsoo já estava com as pernas doendo de nadar e flutuar dentro do mar, ele escalou uma das pedras mais próximas, sentando-se e ficando ali para esperar pelo pôr-do-sol.

Havia uma abertura entre as pedras que dava direto para o oceano, não fechando completamente a piscina natural mas impedindo que as ondas mais fortes e correntezas do mesmo entrassem e prejudicasse o mergulho seguro dos banhistas. O sol começou a se esconder no horizonte bem ali, entre as rochas e a água.

A visão era de tirar o fôlego, o sol se pondo no meio do oceano era de longe a coisa mais linda que Kyungsoo já havia visto na vida e ele tinha dúvidas se qualquer outra imagem mudaria aquilo no futuro.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro da água salgada, das rochas molhadas e do final daquela tarde de verão escondidos na brisa que soprava cada vez mais forte à medida que a noite caia. Kyungsoo nunca se sentiu mais paz do que naquele momento.

Quando Kyungsoo abriu os olhos novamente e deu de cara o laranja do céu se misturando com azul do mar no horizonte, ele sorriu, se sentindo… Kyungsoo não sabia muito bem que palavra usar para descrever aquela sensação de paz e felicidade tão genuína dentro de si, mas ele sabia que não importava qual fosse, era o mais linda do dicionário.

O caminho de volta ao porto de Glosa foi mais rápido e gelado por conta do vento. O dia havia sido maravilhoso, porém Kyungsoo estava cansado de tanto nadar e sentia seu corpo pedir por sua cama devido a exaustão de passar tanto tempo no mar, sendo na água ou dentro da lancha, indo de um lugar ao outro.

Já era noite quando a lancha atracou no porto, o céu estava escuro, o vento que vinha do oceano era mais gelado ainda e Kyungsoo estava morrendo de sono. Ele deixou os outros três companheiros de hostel saírem primeiro do barco para depois, com a ajuda do condutor, subir para o deck.

Já de pé sob o piso de madeira, Kyungsoo agradeceu o dono do barco pelo passeio e se despediu, porém quando foi se virar para seguir os outros até a saída, acabou não percebendo que uma das tábuas de madeira estava solta. 

Estava escuro e Kyungsoo estava meio desorientado pelo cansaço e pelo sono que crescia em si, o que acabou fazendo com que ele quase caísse com uma das pernas enfiadas na fenda que havia no deck.  _ Quase _ . 

No último instante, Kyungsoo acabou sentindo dois braços circularem sua cintura por trás e o levantarem, tirando rapidamente o seu pé esquerdo que já se encontrava dentro do buraco e impedindo que o resto de sua perna fosse junto.

Kyungsoo sentiu o coração disparar e sua mente dissipar o sono que sentia na hora, tanto pela quase queda que sofreu como pelo toque repentino do estranho que tinha o salvado.

O desconhecido o puxou para trás até Kyungsoo se reequilibrar novamente com os dois pés no chão. Quando ele se virou para agradecer, Kyungsoo se deparou com um par de olhos caídos bem familiares acompanhados de uma expressão de surpresa que ele espelhou no próprio rosto. 

“Então você é real mesmo.” Baekhyun disse ainda espantado mas com um tom de voz de quem havia acabado de ouvir uma piada. “Uau.”

“Baekhyun.” Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder ainda espantado com a coincidência.

“Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun o cumprimentou de volta com um sorriso esperto no rosto. O Do teve a leve impressão que ele fazia aquilo de propósito apenas porque foi o modo como Kyungsoo se apresentou durante a festa no The Borzi. Ele tinha feito o mesmo durante boa parte daquela noite em Skiathos também. 

“O que faz aqui?”

“Acho que o mesmo que você, certo?” Baekhyun riu e apontou para uma mala pequena de rodinhas que segurava ao lado do corpo. “Acabei de chegar da balsa de Skiathos. Tivemos alguns problemas para ancorar no porto principal e acabamos aqui em Glosa.” 

_ “Kyungsoo?”  _ Ele se virou com a menção de seu nome ao longe, reconhecendo a voz de Kate o chamando, para encontrar a mesma, Katherine e Raj o esperando parados um pouco mais a frente. 

Kyungsoo acenou com a cabeça para os três indicando que não demoraria e então voltou sua atenção para Baekhyun.

“Acho que eu tenho que ir. Eles estão me esperando para voltar para o hostel, estamos meio cansados.” 

“Nada de hotéis cinco estrelas dessa vez?” Baekhyun indagou e Kyungsoo revirou os olhos antes que pudesse controlar o ato. “Vejo que você também aceitou a minha sugestão sobre um passeio de barco.”

“Sugestão da Emily.” Kyungsoo foi rápido em corrigi-lo. “E não foi ideia minha, foram eles que me convidaram.” Ele não sabia exatamente o porque estava se explicando e dando satisfações para o outro, porém mesmo assim o fez. Havia algo como divertimento nos olhos de Baekhyun que fazia Kyungsoo querer garantir que nenhum de seus passos era por conta dele.

Baekhyun balançou os ombros para a justificativa que acabou ouvindo e riu do modo defensivo como Kyungsoo estava agindo no momento, que ele suspeitava que era pelo susto de reencontrá-lo naquela ilha.

“Eu preciso mesmo ir agora” Kyungsoo voltou a dizer. “Obrigado por ter me pegado.”

“Não a de que!” Baekhyun gargalhou com a falta de jeito com as palavras do outro e Kyungsoo sentiu o pescoço e as bochechas esquentarem ao perceber o que tinha acabado de sugerir.

“Eu quis dizer agora a pouco!” Ele se apressou a corrigir o mal entendido. “Obrigado por ter me pegado quando eu quase aqui nesse buraco.” Apontou para o vão entre as duas tábuas do deck.

“Tudo bem” Baekhyun balançou a cabeça ainda se divertindo com a situação e Kyungsoo agradeceu por estar de noite e ele não conseguir ver a cor que estava seu rosto no momento. “A gente se vê por aí, então.” 

Depois dessa humilhação, Kyungsoo realmente esperava que não. 

E como se Baekhyun estivesse ouvindo seus pensamentos, completou: “É uma ilha pequena, Soo. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.”

Kyungsoo apenas o encarou por alguns segundos antes de virar as costas para seguir seus amigos.

O caminho de volta para o hostel foi tranquilo durante o começo, depois do susto no deck, Kyungsoo já estava mais desperto e atento, porém não menos cansado.

O problema começou quando, depois de saírem da área do porto, Kyungsoo ainda conseguir ouvir o barulho de rodinhas de mala atrás de si. Ele sabia que era Baekhyun caminhando atrás do grupo, pois além do barulho da mala, o outro estava cantarolando uma música em coreano que Kyungsoo não sabia a letra mas conseguia entender perfeitamente por ser seu idioma nativo sendo falado em meio a todo aquele ruído branco.

Enquanto eles caminhavam por entre as ruas do centro turístico da ilha, que ainda estavam movimentadas, Kyungsoo não ousou olhar para trás, sabendo que uma hora ou outra Baekhyun entraria por uma das vielas por ali e desapareceria de seu raio de alcance. Mas na realidade não foi isso que aconteceu.

Kyungsoo continuou ouvindo o barulho das rodinhas batendo contra as pedras da rua à medida que o grupo se afastava mais e mais da área do porto. Ele não resistiu e acabou olhando para trás algumas vezes, encontrando a figura de Baekhyun caminhando calmamente enquanto olhava ao redor, observando o novo lugar em que estava.

O barulho foi ficando cada vez mais alto à medida que as ruas se tornaram mais silenciosas e com menos pessoas. Baekhyun também não parava de cantar e aquilo estava começando a irritar Kyungsoo. Ele estava mesmo o seguindo na maior cara de pau?

Quando eles estavam a apenas algumas ruas de distância do hostel, Kyungsoo já não estava mais suportando aquela dúvida. Ele sussurrou para Kate que os outros poderiam ir na frente e então diminuiu o passo até ficar a poucos metros de Baekhyun, virando-se rapidamente para o confrontar.

“Você está me seguindo?” Perguntou sem nenhum rodeio.

“O quê?” Baekhyun deu mais alguns passos até parar de frente para Kyungsoo.

“Não se faça de bobo. Você está me seguindo, não é?”

“E por que você acha isso?” Ele perguntou inclinando a cabeça para o lado como se estivesse confuso. Kyungsoo não iria cair naquela.

“Olha, eu até acredito que estarmos na mesma ilha novamente seja uma coincidência bem… inusitada, é como dizem: ‘mundo pequeno’, certo? Mas eu realmente queria entender o que é que está rolando agora.”

“Hmmm” Baekhyun ponderou por alguns segundo realmente pensando em uma resposta para aquela pergunta e chegando até a apoiar o queixo entre o polegar e o indicador — o que só irritou um pouco mais Kyungsoo —, até dizer com um sorriso: “Seria o destino?”

Kyungsoo riu descrente sem realmente achar graça.

“Mesmo que eu acreditasse nessas coisas, como pode ser algo do destino” Ele fez aspas com os dedos para enfatizar o termo que Baekhyun havia usado e continuou, “Se é você que está me seguindo desde que saímos do porto?”

“Eu não sei o que está se passando pela sua cabeça agora, mas-”

“Na verdade  _ eu _ é que não sei o que está se passando pela  _ sua _ se você acha que desse jeito vai rolar alguma coisa entre a gente.”

“Rolar alguma coisa? Tipo o quê?”

“Não se faça de ingênuo, Baekhyun, não combina muito com você.” Kyungsoo cruzou os braços na defensiva e desviou os olhos para as lojas da rua para evitar de rolar os mesmos e parecer ainda mais grosseiro. 

“Me desculpe?” 

Kyungsoo respirou fundo após ouvir o tom ofendido de Baekhyun, não entendendo o porquê ele não admitia logo o que estava fazendo para cada um seguir o próprio rumo depois. 

Era por isso que as pessoas de bom senso — coisa que Kyungsoo havia perdido durante aquela viagem — não transavam com desconhecidos por ai em uma noite regada a álcool em uma ilha paradisíaca ou em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, havia grandes chances da pessoa em questão ser um stalker maluco. 

Onde é que Kyungsoo estava com a cabeça?

“Você quer que eu admita, é isso?” Ele perguntou extremamente irritado não só com o fingimento de Baekhyun mas agora consigo também por ter sido tão burro e descuidado. “Sim, foi muito bom ficar com você em Skiathos, você é bonito, inteligente, engraçado, beija bem e… E esse não é o ponto!”

“E qual é o ponto então?” Baekhyun riu e Kyungsoo sentiu a vergonha o consumir por ter o elogiado sem nenhuma razão.

“Que  _ aquilo _ não vai rolar de novo!” Exclamou um pouco mais alto. “Olha, foi divertido e muito bom mas...” Kyungsoo tentou achar as palavras certas para aquele momento já que nunca havia dado um pé na bunda de ninguém na vida, só recebido. “Mas sinto em lhe dizer que eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa.”  _ Não mais. _ “ _ Aquilo _ que aconteceu entre a gente em Skiathos não vai mais rolar, então você pode parar de me seguir agora. Para ser bem honesto, essa atitude é até meio bizarra.”

“Oh! Eu entendi agora. Você está se referindo a festa naquele restaurante.” Baekhyun cruzou os braços espelhando a posição de Kyungsoo de uma forma mais relaxada. “E  _ aquilo”  _ Ele pausou mais uma vez para fazer aspas com os dedos imitando de novo o Do,  _ “ _ Provavelmente são as três vezes que transamos naquela noite. Tudo bem, você pode dizer em voz alta.” Baekhyun sorriu o provocando e Kyungsoo não aguentou, girou os olhos sem se importar nem um pouco se estava sendo rude ou não. 

Ele odiava como toda a expressão corporal do outro gritava confiança e escárnio sem fazer nenhuma força. Como é que ele não havia percebido aquele traço irritante da personalidade de Baekhyun antes? Tinha sido o excesso de álcool?

“É uma pena, sabe?” Baekhyun voltou a falar retoricamente. “Que você não queria repetir a dose, eu digo. Já que eu gostei bastante e pelo visto você também bem.”

“Já te disseram que você é bem irritante quando quer?”

“Várias vezes.” Baekhyun sorriu e descruzou os braços, voltando a pegar a alça da mala com uma mão e enfiando a outra no bolso para tirar um celular de lá. “Mas para a sua surpresa, nenhum desses motivos é a razão pra mim estar te seguindo, coisa que nem mesmo estou fazendo. Estou tentando achar o hostel em que fiz minha reserva, e segundo o mapa do meu celular, o caminho é esse.”

Baekhyun virou a tela do aparelho na direção de Kyungsoo, mostrando um aplicativo de localização com uma rota traçada em azul. 

Entendendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer, Kyungsoo desejou na mesma hora que um buraco se abrisse ali mesmo e o engolisse para dentro o mais fundo que conseguisse de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo. Ele havia criado uma cena patética por nada. Aquilo tinha sido pior do que havia acontecido no porto, muito pior.

“ _ Ah _ .” Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, ainda totalmente sem jeito pelas acusações sem fundamentos que tinha acabado de fazer.

Baekhyun riu de sua reação porque ele era o Baekhyun e era  _ óbvio  _ que riria daquilo. A pergunta certa seria quem não riria de Kyungsoo agora?

“Mas como eu disse antes lá no deck, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, não é? Talvez seja mesmo coisa do destino.” Baekhyun sorriu convencido e Kyungsoo pensou que poderia arrancar aquela expressão do rosto do outro com as próprias mãos se não estivesse morrendo de vergonha pelo o ocorrido.

Tentando contornar a situação constrangedora que havia se metido, Kyungsoo limpou a garganta, sorriu amarelo e acabou oferecendo ajuda a Baekhyun para encontrar o hostel que ele procurava.

Quando Baekhyun ofereceu o próprio celular para Kyungsoo olhar o endereço marcado na tela, o Do quase caiu duro ali mesmo ao reconhecer o nome da hospedaria em que ele também estava na tela do aparelho. 

É, o destino era algo engraçado, mesmo sendo uma invenção do capitalismo, segundo Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo enrolou para sair do quarto, não querendo dar de cara com Baekhyun na cozinha tomando café da manhã ou em qualquer outra área comum do hostel. 

Coisa que não deu muito certo, visto que a primeira pessoa com quem ele tombou ao sair no corredor, já perto do horário do almoço, foi justamente Baekhyun.

“Oh! Parece que estamos no mesmo andar também.” Baekhyun sorriu simpático, bem diferente do dia anterior.

“Bom dia.” Kyungsoo o cumprimentou de volta se lembrando de ser educado também.

“Na verdade, quase boa tarde” Baekhyun respondeu olhando o relógio simples de pulso em seu braço esquerdo. “O que estava fazendo até agora trancado aí dentro? Você perdeu o melhor sol do dia para ir à praia."

“Eu passei o dia na praia ontem, de qualquer maneira não estava muito afim de ir hoje de novo.” 

“Entendi…” Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até Baekhyun retomar a conversa. “Está indo almoçar?”

Kyungsoo fez que sim com a cabeça começando a sentir o clima estranho e um pouco constrangedor entre os dois que apareceu do nada.

“Legal.” 

Baekhyun desviou os olhos para o final do corredor, provavelmente para a porta do próprio quarto, enquanto Kyungsoo trocou o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra algumas vezes. Os dois estavam extremamente desconfortáveis mas Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se era pela mesma razão.

Kyungsoo ainda estava meio constrangido pela confusão que tinha feito na noite anterior, porém ele não conseguia pensar em algum motivo para que Baekhyun deixasse um silêncio gritante entre eles crescer, ainda mais pelo fato do outro ser sempre tão confiante com as próprias palavras.

Ele chegou a conclusão então de que, provavelmente, ele que deveria ter deixado Baekhyun daquele jeito agindo com certo respaldo a sua volta, depois de ter o acusado injustamente de algo.

Para compensar o próprio erro idiota, Kyungsoo pensou em algo rapidamente, propondo logo antes que perdesse a coragem.

“Você quer vir também? Quero dizer, almoçar comigo. Ou já comeu?”

“Na verdade ainda não.” Baekhyun parecia meio incerto em relação a proposta e Kyungsoo se perguntou se o outro era fácil de ler daquele jeito ou se era ele que havia aprendido as expressões e o jeito de Baekhyun tão rápido assim desde a noite em que o conheceu. “Você tem certeza disso? Não quero que pense que estou te perseguindo novamente.”

_ Ok _ , agora ele estava o provocando e Kyungsoo não conseguiu não rolar os olhos em respostas.

“Anda logo.” Ele disse por fim e começou a descer as escadas em direção ao hall, ouvindo uma risada já familiar soar atrás de si.

Estava tudo bem, era só um almoço, certo? Kyungsoo estava sendo gentil e fazendo o mínimo depois da situação que causou. Depois de comerem cada um seguirá para o seu lado, Kyungsoo iria visitar alguns pontos turístico no centro da ilha e Baekhyun… iria fazer o que quer que tivesse planejado fazer aquele dia.

Certo?

Errado.

Depois de almoçarem em um restaurante ali perto do hostel mesmo, Baekhyun comentou com Kyungsoo que na verdade não tinha planos para o resto do dia e nem para o resto da semana que ficaria na ilha. Segundo o mesmo, o último dia de trabalho daquela viagem havia sido naquela manhã e agora estava livre para aproveitar a Grécia do jeito que bem entendesse.

Resultado? 

Baekhyun não largou de seu pé pelo resto do dia.

Ele parecia ter superado completamente a estranheza com que agiu na frente de Kyungsoo naquela manhã e agora estava o tratando como se os dois estivessem viajando juntos a dias. Ele nem mesmo ficava com vergonha de citar  _ aquilo  _ que aconteceu entre ambos em Skiathos, diferente de Kyungsoo que só com a menção do assunto engasgou com o suco de manga que tomava.

Como Baekhyun não sabia e nem havia pesquisado muito sobre Skopelos, os dois acabaram seguindo o itinerário de Kyungsoo que consistia em alguns museus e mosteiros históricos.

Durante a visita no Museu Vakratsa, Kyungsoo acabou descobrindo que Baekhyun era cinco anos mais velho que si, apesar de não aparentar. Ele também aprendeu outros fatos aleatórios sobre o outro — contra sua vontade, é claro, já que Baekhyun não para de falar — como o fato dele ter parado de fumar a seis meses, que era um fã assíduo de filmes antigos — o que chamou  _ muito  _ a atenção de Kyungsoo, mesmo ele fingindo que não — e que ele já estava viajando pela Europa a dois meses. 

Já em um dos mosteiros que visitaram, Kyungsoo soube que Baekhyun não era muito religioso, apesar de ter frequentado centros budistas quando criança, e ele finalmente pode entender o porque o trabalho do outro o dava tanta liberdade para viajar.

Baekhyun era chefe de cozinha de um restaurante importante em Seul especializado na cozinha mediterrânea. 

Ele frequentemente viajava para países como Grécia, Itália, Turquia, Croácia, Espanha e toda a região do mediterrâneo não só para fazer workshops e aulas com chefs de renome e reconhecimento mundial, mas também para lidar com questões burocráticas de fornecimento, parcerias e divulgação do restaurante em que também era sócio.

Baekhyun contou para Kyungsoo que sua paixão pela cozinha sempre existiu desde pequeno, porém nunca havia pensado em seguir carreira na área. Na verdade, ele acabou fazendo o vestibular para uma faculdade de administração e foi lá que Jisoo, uma de suas colegas de classe, o incentivou a largar tudo e começar um negócio. 

A garota continuou cursando administração e acabou virando sócia de Baekhyun mais tarde, cuidando de toda a parte administrativa do restaurante até hoje.

Querendo ou não, Kyungsoo prestou total atenção a aquela parte da vida de Baekhyun quando o mesmo começou a contá-la. Era uma história bonita, sobre seguir seus próprios sonhos e não desistir de fazer o que gosta. 

Tinha também o fato de Baekhyun falar com  _ tanto _ carinho e paixão sobre sua vida profissional que era impossível não se encantar com aquilo. 

Em contrapartida, Kyungsoo acabou ficando em silêncio quando Baekhyun perguntou o que ele fazia da vida, mudando de assunto para dizer que estava com fome e que eles deveriam ir procurar um lugar para comer.

Não era como se ele tivesse ficado com vergonha de não ser tão bem sucedido como Baekhyun, mas Kyungsoo sabia que não tinha nada de mágico sobre sua vida acadêmica e profissional.

Ele era bom com editores de vídeo no ensino médio e sabia que poderia ganhar dinheiro com isso, não era nenhum sonho de criança então foi natural acabar cursando audiovisual e depois conseguir um emprego bom o suficiente que desse para se sustentar.

Kyungsoo não tinha vergonha sobre sua profissão ou seu antigo emprego que para muitos poderia ser mediano, mas no fundo ele ficou meio constrangido de dizer para Baekhyun que estava desempregado e usando o dinheiro do ex-noivo para bancar aquela viagem, bem diferente do outro.

E mesmo que eles tivessem tido sexo casual por uma noite e tendo a certeza que não iriam se tornar amigos no futuro, Kyungsoo preferiu não comentar o motivo real de sua viagem, deixando Baekhyun acreditar que era por turismo mesmo.

Baekhyun acabou comprando a história de Kyungsoo sobre estar com fome e eles acabaram indo para uma taverna famosa da ilha chamada Anatolis.

O lugar era tipicamente grego, com mesas e cadeiras azuis simples, paredes brancas de pedras, árvores e plantas espalhadas pelo pátio e uma vista incrível para o mar, visto que o lugar era a céu aberto e localizado no topo de uma colina.

Havia um grupo de músicos sentados em duas mesas juntas, bebendo e tocando canções ora animadas ora calmas e até mesmo melancólicas em violas e violões.

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo decidiram se sentar em uma mesa mais afastada do barulho, perto da mureta baixa que protegia o restaurante da brisa do mar, mas que proporcionava uma ótima vista do mesmo.

Enquanto eles esperavam a comida chegar, Kyungsoo decidiu retomar a conversa. Ele havia ouvido Baekhyun falar durante todo o dia então ficar sem ouvir a voz do outro agora era meio esquisito.

“E então, quando você volta para a Coreia?”

“Ainda não sei… Tenho mais alguns dias de visto aqui na Grécia e estava pensando em ir para Istambul depois.”

“Istambul na Turquia?”

“Acho que essa é a única Istambul no mundo, né?” Baekhyun balançou a taça de vinho que segurava rindo e Kyungsoo rolou os olhos pelo o que parece ser a vigésima vez só naquele dia.

“Eu nem sei como a gente ficou naquela noite sendo que você provavelmente é a pessoa mais sarcástica que eu já conheci na vida.”

“Algumas pessoas chamam isso de charme.”

“E algumas pessoas chamam isso de ser irritante.”

“Obrigado por isso” Ele riu e apontou a taça na direção de Kyungsoo. “Talvez tenha sido o álcool. Tinha algo realmente muito forte naqueles drinks.”

“Eu bebi aquela noite mas sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.” Kyungsoo respondeu sem pensar duas vezes, o que calou Baekhyun por alguns segundos.

Eles beberam em silêncio por um tempo, observando o sol se pôr no horizonte até o garçom depositar os pratos que pediram na mesa.

Depois de comerem um pouco, o silêncio começou a incomodar Kyungsoo, que vasculhou em sua memória algo para dizer e começar outra conversa.

“Por que você disse aquilo pra mim no porto?” Perguntou.

“Aquilo o que?”

“ _ Você é real mesmo _ .”

“Ah, isso.” Baekhyun riu e baixou o garfo que segurava apoiado no prato. “Bom, é que aquele dia em Skiathos, quando eu acordei de manhã, você não estava mais no quarto. Pensei que tivesse bebido demais e imaginado tudo, ter conhecido você e...” Ele deu de ombros e virou o rosto para observar o mar, não concluindo o que dizia. 

Se Kyungsoo o conhecesse melhor diria que ele estava com vergonha, porém aquela era uma das expressões de Baekhyun que ele ainda não tinha visto antes, então não sabia como nomeá-la.

De qualquer forma, ele próprio ficou sem jeito por ter tido sua ação notada. Kyungsoo ainda não tinha parado para pensar no que Baekhyun deveria ter achado ou pensado de si por ter ido embora no dia seguinte sem nem ao menos se despedir. Isso fazia dele um canalha?

“Sei lá” Baekhyun voltou a atenção para si e continuou: “É que você não me deu nem o seu telefone.”

“Eu não tenho um. Número de celular, eu digo.” Kyungsoo explicou e Baekhyun riu desacreditado. “É sério! Eu joguei o meu na privada.” 

Baekhyun riu mais ainda daquilo só que agora de um jeito mais leve, o qual o Kyungsoo estava acostumado e que sabia que significava que estava tudo bem.

Porém, antes do assunto se encerrar de vez, Kyungsoo reuniu todas as forças que tinha para perguntar algo que o deixaria morrendo de curiosidade a noite toda se não ouvisse a resposta.

"Então você queria que eu tivesse ficado?”

“Hm… Não sei” Baekhyun deus de ombros mais uma vez e pegou a taça de vinho, bebendo um pouco da bebida antes formular uma resposta melhor. “Mas se você foi embora no dia seguinte, acho que isso já é uma resposta. E você disse que estava sóbrio o bastante pra isso então… Decisões.”

“Sim, decisões.” Kyungsoo repetiu mais baixo sem saber o que pensar.

Para ser bem sincero, quando acordou no quarto de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo não sabia o que fazer. Ele não tinha certeza se levantava ou se acordava Baekhyun primeiro, se tinha permissão para tomar banho ou se deveria ficar na cama.

Ele nunca havia feito aquilo antes, então não sabia o que as pessoas faziam no dia seguinte depois de uma foda casual. Mas ele tinha certeza que pedir café na cama e ficar de chamego durante toda a manhã não era uma delas, por isso ele decidiu ir embora.

“Me desculpe.” Kyungsoo deixou escapar sem querer.

“Pelo o que?” Baekhyun riu por de trás do arco da taça e continuou depois de beber e devolver o cristal à mesa. “Você não precisa se desculpar comigo por nada, entendo que não devemos nada um para o outro só por causa do que fizemos. Eu não to querendo dizer também que foi ruim ou algo do tipo, como você mesmo disse, foi divertido.” Baekhyun fez uma pausa e voltou a olhar o oceano agora totalmente negro por conta da noite. “Só que, sei lá, eu não teria me importado se você tivesse ficado.”

“Sério mesmo?” Kyungsoo riu com desdém não acreditando nada naquilo.

Baekhyun voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos com uma expressão séria que o fez parar de rir na hora, e então disse: “Sério. Mesmo.” sem desviar ou vacilar os olhos de si.

* * *

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, Kyungsoo passou a maior parte do tempo com Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo não tinha planejado nada daquilo e muito menos sabia como classificar aquela relação que tinha com Baekhyun no momento — Amigos? Colegas? Parceiros de viagem?

O fato era que, depois de esbarrar com Baekhyun durante o café da manhã, Kyungsoo lembrou que o mesmo tinha dito que não tinha planos para sua estadia em Skopelos e que agora estava livre do trabalho, assim acabou o convidando para os passeios que faria no dia.

Aquilo aconteceu tão naturalmente que Kyungsoo nem percebeu quando o convite acabou escapando de sua boca. 

Baekhyun, pelo jeito, também não via problemas naquela história, ele aceitou de primeira sem nem questionar o roteiro que Kyungsoo pretendia seguir.

Eles visitaram mais dois museus naquele dia durante a parte da manhã e almoçaram em um restaurante no centro histórico da ilha. Durante a tarde, decidiram visitar Panagitsa de Pyrgos, uma igreja que era um dos cartões postais mais famosos de Skopelos e que ficava na encosta de uma rocha perto do mar. 

A visita, assim como o dia que passaram juntos, foi agradável. Baekhyun contou mais sobre a própria vida e das dificuldades que passou para abrir o próprio restaurante até ganhar reconhecimento na área. 

Kyungsoo decidiu se abrir um pouco mais com o outro também, contando sobre alguns de seus gostos pessoais para filmes, músicas e séries e o tempo que passou na universidade, sendo um garoto do interior que nunca havia pisado em uma metrópole antes.

Baekhyun não conseguiu acreditar que Kyungsoo nasceu e foi criado em uma fazenda de arroz no interior do país, principalmente pelo fato dele falar tão bem o dialeto de Seul e ser todo ligado à tecnologia desde pequeno.  Então foi meio óbvio que ele o fez falar algumas coisas usando o dialeto e o sotaque do interior, o que Kyungsoo realmente fez, depois de rolar os olhos umas três vezes e o chamar de irritante umas quatro, é claro. 

Depois de rir por alguns minutos da pronúncia de Kyungsoo para algumas coisas, Baekhyun o chamou de fofo e Kyungsoo culpou o sol por tê-lo deixado vermelho.

Eles encerraram o dia caminhando pela praia que ficava ao pé da igreja. O local estava vazio e o sol já estava dando lugar para o céu estrelado no horizonte.

Em algum momento, Baekhyun comentou que desde que chegou naquela ilha ainda não havia ido a nenhuma praia de Skopelos, além daquela. Então Kyungsoo acabou o convidando — mais uma vez — para um passeio de barco que faria no dia seguinte até uma das praias desertas da ilhota.

Baekhyun aceitou.

No dia seguinte, ambos embarcaram cedo em um barco que os levou à Praia de Milia. Apesar do local ser tecnicamente deserto por ser de difícil acesso, havia turistas na areia e tomando banho de mar. Mesmo assim, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo conseguiram curtir uma manhã tranquila em um dos mares mais azul-turquesa da Europa.

Para o almoço eles voltaram para a Cidade de Skopelos, e a tarde, foram a um passeio  _ bem _ turístico da ilha mas que Kyungsoo estava louco para fazer desde que havia chegado por lá.

Ele não contou para Baekhyun o que era nem onde iam, mas quando o ônibus que estavam foi chegando cada vez mais perto da grande rocha em Kastri, Baekhyun só conseguiu rir e balançar a cabeça incrédulo.

Eles estavam na igreja Agios Giannis, a catedral que foi construída no topo de uma rocha a 100 metros do Mar Egeu e que também serviu como locação para a filmagem do casamento de Donna e Sam em Mamma Mia.

Para chegar até o topo, eles precisaram subir cem degraus, mas a vista do mar azulzinho e a brisa que soprava do mesmo ajudaram bastante.

A igreja em si não era muito grande, mas o interior era lindo, decorado com pinturas, murais, vitrais coloridos e lustres de cristais. Kyungsoo se pegou sorrindo diversas vezes não só por poder estar tendo a chance de observar a arquitetura que não foi tão bem representada no filme, mas por também estar literalmente  _ ali _ .

“Espero que você não esteja esperando um pedido de casamento meu aqui só para você sair cantando ‘I Do’ como no filme.” Baekhyun disse enquanto acendia uma das velas no velário redondo perto de um dos vitrais.

“Eu pensei que você era budista não praticante e não católico.” Kyungsoo respondeu, preferindo ignorar a provocação do outro.

“Fé é fé.” Baekhyun deu de ombros enquanto colocava a vela no suporte banhado a ouro ao lado das outras já acesas. “Não importa quanto tempo passe ou para que Deus você reze, no final estamos sempre pedindo pelas mesmas coisas.” Ele então fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos perto do rosto, apoiando a ponta dos dedos na testa.

Kyungsoo apenas o olhou enquanto isso, observando o reflexo colorido do vitral bater na pele bronzeada de Baekhyun. Ele não sabia se deveria rezar também porém acabou concluindo que não, visto que nunca foi uma pessoa muito religiosa e que de qualquer forma aquele momento era mais de Baekhyun mesmo. 

Kyungsoo então apoiou as costas na parede do vitral, observando silenciosamente Baekhyun até que ele terminasse. Ele estava consciente de que fazer aquilo não era muito correto e que provavelmente estava invadindo a privacidade de Baekhyun naquele momento, entretanto, a questão era que Kyungsoo não conseguia desviar os olhos.

Alguma coisa sobre as cores refletidas em Baekhyun ou o vento que entrava pelas portas da igreja e bagunçava o seu cabelo enquanto ele estava ali parado, em paz, hipnotizou Kyungsoo. Se ele não estivesse tão perto, diria que o outro não estava nem respirando, de tão calmo e contido que havia ficado em questão de segundos. 

Talvez aquele efeito tenha sido pelo jeito como Baekhyun parecia estar parado no tempo e espaço enquanto o mundo continuava girando e acontecendo ao redor dele, o que incluía Kyungsoo e sua mente que voava a mil quilômetros por hora naquele segundo.

Quando Baekhyun agradeceu e abriu os olhos, Kyungsoo fechou a boca, sem nem ter se dado conta do momento em que os próprios lábios tinham se partido.

Eles começaram a caminhar pela igreja em silêncio depois disso, e Kyungsoo achou melhor retomar a conversa anterior antes que a falta de palavras criasse um clima desagradável.

“Como é que você sabe até o nome da música que cantam nesta igreja durante o filme mas diz odiar Mamma Mia?”

“Eu nunca disse que odeio Mamma Mia.”

“Mas também não parece ser o fã número um dessa franquia.”

“Essa parte eu deixo para você.” 

Eles pararam de frente para o altar e Kyungsoo subiu um dos degraus de mármore para observar melhor os detalhes do painel de madeira e bronze à sua frente.

“Você quer se casar aqui?” Baekhyun perguntou repentinamente atrás de si.

“O quê?”

“Por ser fã desse filme, você quer se casar aqui algum dia?”

“Ah.” Kyungsoo sentiu o coração acelerar por meio segundo e a respiração falhar pensando que Baekhyun estava sugerindo algo. “Para falar a verdade, eu não sei mais se quero me casar algum dia.”

“E por que não?”

Kyungsoo desceu do degrau e parou ao lado de Baekhyun, ainda de frente para o altar.

“Eu estava noivo até algumas semanas atrás de um cara que eu jurava ser o amor da minha vida.” Explicou.

“E o que aconteceu?”

“No dia do nosso aniversário de namoro e noivado, eu acabei descobrindo que ele me traia a dois meses.”

“Uau, isso é… Sinto muito por isso.”

"Tá tudo bem agora.” Kyungsoo sorriu para confirmar aquilo e percebeu que, pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado na Grécia, estava falando a verdade. “Olhando para trás, sei que ele era um babaca e que na realidade nunca me mereceu ou as coisas que eu fiz por ele."

“Mas…” Baekhyun o instigou a continuar e Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça confuso.

“Mas o que? Não tem nenhum mas.”

“É claro que tem. Você ia se casar! Tem noção do quão grande é esse tipo de compromisso? Fora que você achou ter achado sua alma gêmea. Eu nem sei o que faria se estivesse no seu lugar e descobrisse algo assim.”

“Você parece ser mais racional do que eu, então acho que se demitir e vir tirar férias na Grécia não seria uma das coisas que passaria pela sua cabeça.”

“Espera. O que?” Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e virou-se de frente para Kyungsoo. “Então é por isso que está aqui? Pra curar um coração partido?”

Ao invés de responder, Kyungsoo levantou as duas mãos na altura do rosto encolhendo os ombros e depois caminhou até uma das cadeiras de madeira para se sentar.

“Como isso foi acontecer?” Baekhyun perguntou depois de se sentar ao seu lado.

“O desemprego ou a Grécia?”

“Os dois!”

“Eu não sei explicar muito bem.” Kyungsoo riu da própria situação e balançou a cabeça. “Quando eu pedi demissão eu estava muito pior do que hoje, acho que… Acho que só queria sentir algo que não fosse aquela dor e tristeza de ter sido enganado. Quando eu assinei todos os papéis no escritório do meu chefe, senti o gostinho da adrenalina de fazer algo impensado e repentino, mas durou pouco tempo.”

“Foi assim que você veio parar aqui?”

“Sim e não. O meu ex não parava de me importunar sobre o dinheiro que juntamos para o casamento e eu fiquei morrendo de raiva por esse ser o único motivo pelo o qual ele me ligava ou se importava, como se ele não tivesse acabado de pisotear em todos os meus sentimentos e na relação que construímos por todo aquele tempo.” Kyungsoo fez uma pausa, tentando digerir o fato de estar pela primeira vez falando sobre aquela história com alguém. Observando como a luz do sol batia nos lustres de cristais da catedral, ele continuou: “Então em um surto momentâneo eu acabei comprando uma passagem para Atenas e no dia seguinte saquei todo o dinheiro da conta conjunta.”

“Então você basicamente fugiu com o direito dele para um país no meio do mediterrâneo pra tentar curar um coração partido?”

“O dinheiro também era meu já que eu economizei para a cerimônia também, mas… Sim, basicamente isso.”

“E por que a Grécia?”

“Eu estava viciado em assistir Mamma Mia aquela semana.” Deu de ombros.

“Uau.” Baekhyun riu baixo e fez que não com a cabeça em um ato de descrença.

“O que foi?” Kyungsoo perguntou mais baixo também, beliscando o antebraço com medo do julgamento que viria a seguir.

“Nada não. É que você sempre acaba me surpreendendo."

“Espero que de um jeito bom.”

“Com toda certeza.” Baekhyun então sorriu com a boca fechada e torceu o nariz, fazendo uma ruguinha fofa aparecer ali.

Kyungsoo se perguntou quantos sorrisos existiam naqueles lábios e quantos faltavam para ele descobrir.

“E valeu a pena? Ter vindo até aqui?” Baekhyun perguntou agora olhando para o lustre que Kyungsoo observava a pouco.

Kyungsoo olhou mais uma vez para os cristais pendurados e depois de volta para Baekhyun. Algumas pedrinhas eram visíveis na íris castanha do outro e a luz amarela do reflexo de um dos vitrais deixava a pele de Baekhyun com um filtro natural quase irreal.

“Sim.” Kyungsoo finalmente o respondeu. “Valeu.”

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram foram praticamente iguais aos anteriores, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo exploraram Skopelos juntos durante toda a semana.

Eles foram a praias, visitaram pontos turísticos, comeram em restaurantes famosos e em outros nem tanto, sempre com Kyungsoo pedindo para Baekhyun uma  _ review _ completa da comida e do serviço do local visto que ele era chef de cozinha.

Baekhyun sempre fazia o que ele pedia, adicionando termos técnicos na explicação que Kyungsoo não fazia ideia do que significava mas que tão pouco se importava, já que o outro ficava ótimo falando daquele jeito.

A aproximação dos dois durante aquele semana foi o mais natural possível, tanto que Kyungsoo não se importou quando, em uma noite, depois de passarem o dia na praia, Baekhyun se esgueirou para o seu quarto dizendo que o ar condicionado do seu estava quebrado e que era impossível de ficar ali até que consertassem.

Naquela noite eles acabaram assistindo a três filmes enquanto a manutenção no quarto de Baekhyun não terminava: ‘Psicose’ e ‘Uma Odisseia no Espaço’, já que ambos gostavam de clássicos, e Mamma Mia, quando Kyungsoo insistiu que Baekhyun visse mais uma vez a fim de tentar mudar a opinião do outro sobre o musical.

Ele não teve muito sucesso naquela última tarefa já que Baekhyun reclamou o filme todo sobre como a fotografia não fazia justiça as paisagens da Grécia e  _ blah blah blah _ .  Porém Kyungsoo conseguiu fazê-lo cantar uma das músicas do longa, o que ele já considerou uma vitória.

Baekhyun acabou dormindo no quarto de Kyungsoo naquela noite enquanto eles começavam a ver o quarto filme, ‘Amor. Sublime Amor’. 

Kyungsoo não se importou, nem se deu o trabalho de acordá-lo para ir checar se o concerto já havia terminado no outro quarto.

Eles dormiram um ao lado do outro.

No dia seguinte não foi estranho, apesar de Kyungsoo ter ficado um pouco decepcionado de ter acordado com o outro lado da cama vazio. Entretanto, quando Baekhyun sorriu para si na cozinha durante o café da manhã, Kyungsoo soube que não teria chances ou espaço para ficar bravo ou triste com o outro.

E quando Baekhyun disse que estava indo para Santorini no dia seguinte curtir um pouco mais de suas férias em um dos lugares mais paradisíacos do mundo, e acabou convidando Kyungsoo para ir junto, visto que o próprio já tinha dito que não tinha planos para depois de Skopelos, Kyungsoo acabou aceitando.


	3. Santorini

Kyungsoo e Baekhyun chegaram em Santorini no meio de uma noite de quarta-feira e planejaram ficar lá por dez dias. 

Pelo menos aquele era o prazo de Baekhyun, depois disso o visto dele venceria e ele teria que sair do país, indo para a Turquia, como havia dito para Kyungsoo enquanto ainda estavam em Skopelos.

Santorini era realmente tudo o que diziam ser, e segundo Kyungsoo, o lugar mais grego que poderia existir. As construções brancas em forma de cubo feitas na encosta de uma cratera e os detalhes em azuis espalhados por todo o lugar, desde janelas e portas de casas e restaurantes até o pavimento de ruas e calçadas, fazia da ilha uma bandeira grega gigante, estas que também estavam espalhadas por toda a cidade principal.

Como um bom amante da fotografia, Kyungsoo já havia visto diversas fotos profissionais de Santorini já que a ilha era um dos lugares preferidos dos fotógrafos no mundo. Entretanto, o lugar conseguia ser ainda mais bonito pessoalmente, apesar de as duas ilhas anteriores em que estavam terem praias melhores e menos cheias de turistas.

Kyungsoo não resistiu ao seu lado fotógrafo e carregou sua câmera para praticamente todos os lugares que visitou com Baekhyun em Santorini.

Durante os quatro primeiros dias, depois de se instalarem em um hostel na cidade de Oía — em quartos separados, é claro —, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun viraram turistas em tempo integral.

Eles visitaram diversos lugares extremamente turísticos como O Museu Marítimo, As Ruínas Bizantinas, o vulcão Nea Kameni, A Igreja Azul de Santorini, a Praia Vermelha, entre outros. 

O plano era passear por esses lugares óbvios durante os cinco primeiros dias e nos outros cinco restantes, visitar lugares escondidos ou mais locais da ilha, onde eles não pudessem encontrar uma alma que não fosse grega.

O lugar que Kyungsoo mais havia gostado de ir até o momento foi a Praia Vermelha. Desde que ele havia conhecido Velanio, a praia em Skopelos que era feita de pedra e não areia, Kyungsoo ficou fascinado por praias que fugissem do convencional. A Praia Vermelha em Santorini não poderia ser exceção.

O lugar ficava ao pé de um paredão rochoso e possuía a areia vermelha, contrastando drasticamente com o azul turquesa do mar que a banhava. Baekhyun explicou para ele que aquilo se devia ao fato de Santorini ter vulcões e outras coisas relacionadas, porém Kyungsoo não conseguiu prestar muita atenção naquela parte já que não parava de tirar fotos do local.

Era proibido tomar banho de mar ali por conta do risco de deslizamento de rochas, entretanto, isso não os impediram de ao menos molhar os pés na água extremamente gelada (mais até do que as de Skiathos), e mesmo assim Kyungsoo adorou a sensação.

Havia também um outro fator que estava contribuindo muito para que aquela parte da viagem de Kyungsoo a Grécia fosse a melhor desde que ele tinha pousado em solo grego: Kyungsoo descobriu que era muito mais legal viajar acompanhado.

Viajar sozinho era um desafio interessante e dava a sensação prazerosa de liberdade, sendo apenas você e o mundo. Entretanto, viajar acompanhado fazia com que você tivesse alguém para dividir aquela sensação, sem necessariamente anula-la. 

E as coisas ficavam ainda mais divertidas se essa pessoa fosse alguém como Baekhyun.

A relação dois progrediu rapidamente durante aquele tempo e os dias que passaram juntos em Skopelos. Foi tão natural que Kyungsoo não saberia dizer quando ficou tão à vontade perto de Baekhyun ao ponto de trocarem piadas e conversarem apenas por olhares que eles já haviam aprendido o significado.

E talvez aquilo tenha sido o ponto de partida para o problema que Kyungsoo estava com todas as forças tentando ignorar mas sem muito sucesso.

Kyungsoo já considerava Baekhyun um amigo, isso era fato. Entretanto, foi durante um passeio ao Castelo de Oía, que ele percebeu que talvez sua consciência não estivesse de acordo com seu coração, e aquilo era um baita de um problema.

Eles estavam sentados em meio às ruínas do castelo, como muitos outros turistas, esperando pelo pôr-do-sol. Aquele era o ponto mais alto da ilha e o melhor para assistir o sol se pôr e dar lugar ao céu escuro e estrelado. 

O vento era forte e refrescante, principalmente depois de um dia quente e ensolarado em que eles passaram na praia. As bochechas de Baekhyun ainda estavam vermelhas por terem sido expostas ao sol durante todo o dia e o vento bagunçava a blusa branca de algodão que ele vestia, assim como os fios castanhos de seu cabelo que cheiravam a sal e mar.

O sol começou a se pôr transformando o céu azul em uma mistura de laranja claro e amarelo. Eles estavam em silêncio observando tudo e Kyungsoo adorava o fato de que agora eles não precisavam mais preencher todos os momentos que passavam juntos com palavras a todo instante, era confortável apenas  _ estar  _ na presença um do outro.

Houve um momento em que Kyungsoo virou na direção de Baekhyun para comentar algo sobre as sombras que se formaram entre as ruínas do antigo castelo, porém acabou desistindo quando encontrou os olhos de Baekhyun já o observando.

Kyungsoo observou o laranja do céu refletido na pela e na roupa de Baekhyun, o sol atrás do outro formando uma moldura de luz na figura sentada ao seu lado.

E então Baekhyun sorriu. Primeiro com os olhos, depois com os lábios.

Kyungsoo sorriu de volta.

O sol finalmente se pôs e ele soube que a partir daquele instante estava ferrado.

* * *

Kyungsoo estava em conflito.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo ao mesmo tempo que sabia, ou pelo menos tinha uma leve desconfiança sobre.

Quando voltou para o hostel naquela noite, depois da visita ao Castelo de Oía, ele não conseguiu dormir. Rolou a maior parte da noite sob a cama até desistir e se levantar, indo em direção a sacada de seu quarto para esperar o dia nascer.

Aquilo era no mínimo… complicado.

Ele não diria que estava apaixonado do tipo  _ apaixonado _ , mas… Mas ele sabia que algo tinha mudado no jeito em que pensava sobre Baekhyun, mesmo agora que ele estava determinado a não se envolver mais com ninguém por um bom tempo.

Kyungsoo sabia que não poderia controlar essas coisas, porém ele queria pelo menos ter esperado um pouco mais antes de sequer pensar em alguém daquele jeito. 

Ele já havia superado todo aquele lance de casamento e traição com Sehun, entretanto tudo aquilo ainda era bem recente. Recente demais para Kyungsoo querer dar um tempo para o próprio coração respirar. 

Pelo menos era isso que ele pensava e também imaginava estar fazendo, até aquela tarde nas ruínas. 

Kyungsoo acabou percebendo apenas com um olhar e um sorriso de Baekhyun que havia aprendido muito mais sobre o outro do que jamais teria imaginado. É claro, eles haviam transado antes, e isso poderia ser considerado como o ápice do conhecimento alheio se resumíssemos intimidade apenas ao aspecto físico, mas Kyungsoo sabia que não era só isso.

Transar casualmente com uma pessoa que você nunca mais veria na vida era uma coisa. Transar casualmente com alguém e depois virar amigo dela era outra bem diferente. 

Mas agora transar com uma pessoa, virar amigo da mesma e ainda saber o que cada sorriso ou olhar dela significava, ou descobrir o seu humor apenas pelo tom de voz… Isso sim era algo definitivamente bem complicado.

Kyungsoo havia decorado Baekhyun em tão pouco tempo e sem a menor intenção que era até compreensível o receio e preocupação que sentia.

Ele precisava pensar. Porém pensar ao lado de um Baekhyun sorridente e gentil e que cheirava a mar e verão era difícil pra caramba.

Foi por isso que no dia seguinte Kyungsoo decidiu ficar longe do outro. Seria apenas por dia, para descobrir o que estava se passando consigo e tentar tranquilizar a própria mente.

Quando Baekhyun bateu na porta de seu quarto por volta das dez da manhã, estranhando o fato de Kyungsoo não ter descido para tomar café ainda, Kyungsoo disparou a primeira desculpa que veio em sua cabeça para se safar da presença do outro, dizendo que havia tomado sol demais no dia anterior e que agora estava com tanta dor de cabeça que mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

Baekhyun pareceu preocupado e então o repreendeu, só que não de um jeito bravo, apenas dizendo que Kyungsoo deveria ter usado um chapéu como ele tinha sugerido antes de saírem do hostel. Depois ele voltou a ficar preocupado, afirmando que cancelaria os planos do dia para cuidar de Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, por sua vez, insistiu  _ tanto _ para que Baekhyun não desperdice seus dias de férias por sua causa que Baekhyun acabou aceitando, relutante, mas ainda sim concordando, depois de Kyungsoo prometer que no dia seguinte eles continuaria a viagem a Santorini como o planejado.

Porém, não foi o que aconteceu.

No outro dia, um Kyungsoo ainda mais confuso pela ausência de Baekhyun no dia anterior, acabou inventando que estava com dor de estômago.

Ele não sabia que seria tão complicado assim passar o dia longe de Baekhyun ao ponto de ter sentido falta até mesmo do outro respirando ao seu lado no dia anterior. Então teve a ideia e a impressão que passaria passar mais tempo longe da causa do problema, a fim de colocar sua cabeça de volta nos trilhos.

Na cabeça de Kyungsoo, quanto mais tempo ele ficasse longe de Baekhyun, mais rápido aquilo tudo passaria.

No fim das contas, Baekhyun se ofereceu para ir até a farmácia comprar algo para Kyungsoo tomar, mas ele negou, dizendo que a dor logo pararia.

Já no terceiro dia desde o pôr-do-sol no Castelo de Oía, Baekhyun voltou ao quarto de Kyungsoo com um saquinho de papel e uma caixa branca pequena.

Dentro do saquinho havia uma cartela de remédio para dor de cabeça, duas ampolas de remédio para o estômago e dois frascos de vitamina C — Baekhyun estava preocupado que as dores de Kyungsoo ainda não tivessem passado. 

Já dentro da caixa, tinha uma torta de damasco. 

“Eu sei que talvez não seja muito bom para o seu estômago comer doce agora, mas como esse é o seu sabor favorito de torta, achei que um pedacinho ou dois pudesse te animar um pouco depois de dois dias de cama.” Foi o que ele disse.

O coração de Kyungsoo foi parar no chão na mesma hora e a vergonha por ter mentido lá no céu.

Ele mal conseguiu olhar Baekhyun depois disso, agradecendo pelo cuidado de cabeça e voz baixa. 

Baekhyun se ofereceu para ficar no quarto com ele assistindo um filme, mas Kyungsoo negou. Ele não iria conseguir, não depois do que Baekhyun havia feito.

Eles se despediram na porta e Baekhyun sorriu para Kyungsoo, desejando que ele melhorasse logo. 

Kyungsoo se jogou na cama depois disso, encarando a caixa e o saquinho apoiados no criado mudo. Ele nem conseguia imaginar o trabalho que deveria ter dado para Baekhyun conseguir comprar os remédios certos com todas aquelas embalagens escritas em grego.

A torta então nem se fala. Não havia muitas docerias em Santorini, já que o forte da ilha estava nos restaurantes especializados em frutos do mar, a maioria deles com opções de sobremesa no próprio cardápio, muitas vezes típicas da Grécia também.

Baekhyun deveria ter andado por um bom tempo para achar aquela torta de damasco, aquele não era um sabor muito famoso nem mesmo na Coreia, imagine ali onde tudo era feito de folhas de uva e nozes. E tudo porque Kyungsoo tinha dito uma vez que aquele era seu doce favorito.

Não deu outra. Kyungsoo passou a tarde se culpando por aquilo. Ele não parava de pensar no saco de remédios, na torta de damasco e na primeira vez em que beijou Baekhyun.

Quer dizer,  _ não! _

Kyungsoo não estava pensando na primeira vez que havia beijado Baekhyun!

Ele não estava pensando na imagem do céu estrelado de Skiathos naquela noite da festa no The Borzi, no som da música calma que tocava no restaurante, no vento gelado que bagunça sua roupas e os cabelos castanhos de Baekhyun, no olhar e nas palavras de Baekhyun carregas de algo que ele fingia não entender e na sensação que preencheu seu peito quando puxou o pescoço do outro em sua direção e o beijou.

Mas, principalmente, Kyungsoo não estava pensando em como ele queria repetir aquilo tudo.

Porque ele não estava pensando naquele maldito beijo! 

No dia seguinte, além da preocupação inicial que rondava a cabeça de Kyungsoo, as memórias daquela noite em Skiathos que ele definitivamente  _ não _ estava pensando, agora ele também precisaria lidar com a vergonha de encarar Baekhyun depois de ter mentido para o mesmo.

Entretanto, depois que Kyungsoo ouviu as batidas em sua porta naquela manhã, não teve tempo nem de sentir o rosto esquentar de constrangimento pois Baekhyun acabou notando o saco de remédio intocado no criado mudo antes disso.

Kyungsoo se virou para olhar para o saco branco também e depois para Baekhyun, que agora o encarava com uma pergunta nos olhos que Kyungsoo sabia que não precisava ser dita em voz alta.

Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio e Baekhyun entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Se fosse qualquer outro momento, Kyungsoo adoraria se gabar para sua própria mente em como não foi preciso nada além de um olhar para que os dois se entendessem, mas aquele não era o caso.

Baekhyun cerrou os lábios em um sorriso reto e balançou a cabeça em concordância. E mais uma vez, Kyungsoo estava ferrado.

* * *

Aquele era o último dia de Baekhyun em Santorini. Na manhã seguinte, bem cedinho, ele pegaria uma balsa de volta para Atenas e depois um avião para Istambul.

Pela manhã, ele fez as malas e organizou tudo no seu devido lugar. Os anos de experiência viajando a trabalho o ensinaram que era sempre bom se organizar com antecedência e calma, para depois checar tudo mais uma vez e não correr o risco de dar algum problema em cima da hora.

Depois disso, ele desceu para tomar café da manhã, sozinho, como tinha sido nos últimos dias.

Ao contrário do que Kyungsoo poderia imaginar, Baekhyun não saiu muito do hostel depois que ele adoeceu — com exceção do dia anterior, quando foi até a farmácia comprar remédios e também ao mercado, comprar ingredientes para fazer a torta preferida de Kyungsoo —, com receio de que o outro pudesse passar mal e não ter ninguém de confiança por perto para ajudar.

Ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava ser para Kyungsoo naquela altura do campeonato, alguém com quem ele pudesse contar.

Sinceramente, Baekhyun tinha achado meio estranho Kyungsoo ter adoecido do nada. Quando ele disse que estava com dor de cabeça por conta do sol, Baekhyun pensou que talvez ele estivesse cansado demais para sair e estava com vergonha de dizer isso a ele, então ele acabou não dizendo nada a respeito, não ligando muito para o ocorrido.

Já quando a dor de estômago de Kyungsoo começou, Baekhyun ficou realmente preocupado. 

Durante o tempo que passaram juntos viajando, Baekhyun notou que Kyungsoo era uma pessoa boa de prato, não tinha muitas frescuras ou restrições para comer, o que ele particularmente achava fantástico já que era um chef de cozinha e comida era sua paixão.

Então quando Kyungsoo disse que estava com dores, Baekhyun concluiu que só podia ser por ter comido algo estragado ou então que ele estava com algum tipo de infecção já que ele também estava com dores de cabeça. Dois sintomas sempre eram mais preocupantes que apenas um.

Baekhyun tentou convencer Kyungsoo a ir até uma clínica, mas ele negou. Então perguntou o que Kyungsoo tinha comido para estar assim, porém não recebeu uma resposta objetiva. Baekhyun então concluiu que Kyungsoo precisava descansar e o deixou sozinho, indo até a farmácia mais próxima que conseguiu encontrar para descrever os sintomas que o outro sentia a um especialista e com sorte conseguir algo que o fizesse melhorar.

Aquilo tinha sido extremamente difícil já que o farmacêutico não fala inglês fluentemente e Baekhyun teve que usar o aplicativo de tradução para conseguir os remédios certos, porém valeria a pena. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele pensava.

Ontem de manhã, quando foi ver como Kyungsoo estava, Baekhyun percebeu que o pacote de remédios permaneceu intocado pelo o Do no mesmo lugar que ele havia deixado no dia anterior. 

Primeiro, Baekhyun pensou que Kyungsoo não quis tomar os comprimidos e vitaminas com receio de que ele tivesse comprado errado, afinal, eles estavam em um país com uma língua e alfabeto totalmente diferentes do coreano e do inglês, erros seriam completamente compreensíveis nessa situação.  Porém Baekhyun nunca faria algo que pudesse prejudicar ou agravar o estado de Kyungsoo, por isso, quando voltou para o hostel, pediu para a gerente e dona do lugar ler a bula consigo e confirmar tudo primeiro.

Então, uma hipótese que já rondava a cabeça de Baekhyun voltou a atormentá-lo na mesma hora: Kyungsoo estava o evitando.

Baekhyun não sabia dizer o porquê daquilo, mas de alguma forma sentia que Kyungsoo não o queria por perto por alguma razão. Apesar de dizer estar doente, o outro nunca aparentou estar com dores ou desconfortável, não ter tomado os remédios também era um sinal bem claro de que na realidade Kyungsoo não precisava deles, porque ele não estava doente.

Baekhyun achou aquela ideia absurda quando pensou a respeito em uma das tardes que passou longe de Kyungsoo, uma hipótese sem pé nem cabeça que sua própria insegurança estava tentando plantar no seu subconsciente. Entretanto, o olhar de Kyungsoo no momento que Baekhyun olhou do saco de remédio para ele acabou dizendo mais do que deveria.

Agora ele estava ali, sentado na longa mesa do hostel sem muita vontade de fazer ou dizer algo na conversa que rolava na cozinha entre os outros hóspedes, tudo porque não para de pensar em Kyungsoo ou no que é que tinha dado errado entre eles de um dia para o outro.

Depois que a cozinha esvaziou um pouco, Baekhyun preparou um pouco de chá gelado e contou algumas frutas que tinha comprado no mercado quando foi comprar os ingredientes para fazer a bendita torta de damasco. 

Ele se sentia um completo idiota por ter ido tão longe agora, Kyungsoo nem deveria ter tocado no doce, do jeito que foi capaz de inventar tudo aquilo só para afastar ele de si, provavelmente deveria ter jogado o pacote com a torta no lixo depois que ele foi embora.

Baekhyun pegou a caneca e o prato com as frutas e decidiu ir se sentar no pátio do hostel para comer. O lugar era bem bonito, com uma árvore plantada bem no meio, azulejos coloridos no chão e plantas de vários tipos em vasos espalhadas ao redor de bancos e almofadas.

Baekhyun se sentou em um dos bandos de madeira perto da parede e deixou o prato ao seu lado, comendo devagar enquanto observava o local sem realmente ver muita coisa. 

Ele ficou ali por um tempo até as frutas no prato acabarem e passos ecoarem pelo pátio. Baekhyun sentiu o corpo enrijecer e sem saber o que fazer, começou a encarar a árvore no centro do pátio, não querendo arriscar olhar para nenhum outro lugar.

Kyungsoo caminhou lentamente até o banco que Baekhyun estava e sentou ao lado oposto do outro, com o prato de vidro amarelo entre os dois. Baekhyun sabia que era ele ali sem nem mesmo ter desviado os olhos. 

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, então o silêncio ao redor daquele banco começou a crescer aos poucos, até se espalhar por entre as plantas e percorrer todo o pátio numa velocidade sufocante, bem diferente do outro pátio em que eles haviam se conhecido.

Baekhyun nunca foi fã de silêncios inexplicáveis, sempre sentiu a necessidade de preenchê-lo com palavras para não se sentir desconfortável. Havia sido assim também com Kyungsoo na primeira vez em que eles se encontraram em Skopelos, quando Kyungsoo o convidou para almoçar pela primeira vez e ele não soube o que fazer a não ser falar pelos cotovelos. 

Entretanto, eles logo superaram aquela fase do estranhamento ao ponto de poderem apenas  _ estar  _ lado a lado, sem a imposição de verbos e orações que deveriam ser expressados e exclamados.

Agora, naquele pátio, eles pareciam ter voltado à estaca zero.

O silêncio, principalmente aquele tipo de silêncio que os abraçavam agora, na visão de Baekhyun, se assimilava a algo se rompendo. Um momento que se desfazia e desabava bem ali na frente de ambos, até eles ficarem sozinhos frente ao abismo que era encarar a outra pessoa.

Kyungsoo, por sua vez, estava quase tendo um colapso mental sentado ali. Não sabia como agir, o que dizer ou para onde olhar de tanto constrangimento e culpa que sentia.

Depois de muito pensar, ele tinha decidido conversar com Baekhyun para se desculpar e esclarecer as coisas. Ensaiou diversas vezes o que diria e como diria, mas agora, a adrenalina que sentiu no começo quando, com confiança, saiu de seus quarto para resolver aquele assunto, começou a se esvair e jogar contra si próprio.

Ao invés de sua mente alimentar a coragem para enfrentar aquele momento de uma vez por todas, ela o sufocava, como sempre sufoca um corpo dominado pelo medo. E Kyungsoo estava morrendo de medo.

Medo de Baekhyun não aceitar suas desculpas, medo dele não entender o que havia feito — o que era  _ muito _ compreensível —, medo da reação do outro quando finalmente contasse o motivo daquilo tudo, medo do que aconteceria consigo se Baekhyun o rejeitasse e medo do que aconteceria depois se a resposta que recebesse fosse positiva.

Mas, o pior de tudo, era que Kyungsoo estava com medo de perder Baekhyun.

Aquele era o último dia de Baekhyun na Grécia, ele não poderia deixar de pensar que, se não agisse, se arrependeria para o resto de sua vida, independente de qual fosse a resposta de Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tentou olhar para o outro mas, ainda sem muita coragem, acabou pousando os olhos na xícara que Baekhyun segurava apoiada em uma das pernas. Ele nem precisava perguntar para saber que ali tinha chá gelado ao invés de café. Baekhyun odiava tomar café de manhã.

E era exatamente esse o problema que Kyungsoo estava enfrentando, não a preferência de bebidas de Baekhyun, mas o fato dele  _ saber _ sobre isso, conhecer ele até naqueles mínimos e mundanos detalhes que para qualquer um seria insignificante.

“Você vai quer?” Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio, não aguentando mais sustentá-lo.

“O quê?” Kyungsoo perguntou confuso, finalmente olhando para o rosto de Baekhyun e encontrando os olhos dele em si.

“Você quer o meu chá? Eu ainda não bebi, pode pegar se quiser.”

“Não, eu não quero, por que?”

“Você não para de encarar a xícara.” Baekhyun deu de ombros e então voltou a olhar para a árvore do pátio, não conseguindo encarar por muito tempo os olhos naturalmente grandes de Kyungsoo. 

Secretamente, ele sempre os achou meio intimidantes, talvez tenha sido isso que o atraiu em Kyungsoo na primeira vez que o viu no bar em Skiathos, o desejo e o medo de conhecer o que quer que se escondia atrás daquelas íris castanhas.

“Me desculpe.” Kyungsoo respondeu.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça indiferente. De qualquer maneira, nem sabia porque havia mencionado o chá que segurava, não era realmente importante, só precisava de algo para falar naquele instante ou iria enlouquecer.

“Me desculpe.” Kyungsoo voltou a dizer.

“Você já disse isso.”

“Sim, eu sei. Quero dizer, me desculpe por…” Kyungsoo fez uma pausa tentando achar as palavras certas para aquilo sem muito sucesso. O discurso que havia preparado já tinha ido para o ralo mesmo. “Você sabe” ele acabou dizendo, “Eu sinto muito, por ter mentido e ter te evitado, eu sou um idiota.”

Baekhyun respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de responder qualquer coisa. Ele se sentia triste e decepcionado com Kyungsoo e consigo mesmo por estar certo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria saber o porquê daquilo. 

O que ele havia feito de errado afinal de contas?

“Por que?” Ele finalmente perguntou depois de mais alguns minutos em silêncio. “Por que fez isso?”

“Eu pensei que se te afastasse, pelo menos por um tempo, seria mais fácil.”

“Mais fácil o que?”

“Mais fácil pra mim te esquecer, mais fácil de voltar atrás e esquecer que talvez… Que talvez…”

Era agora ou nunca, Kyungsoo precisava dizer aquelas palavras logo ou morreria sufocado com elas entaladas em sua garganta ali mesmo.

A adrenalina que sentiu mais cedo voltou como uma onda de choque em seu corpo, cada pelinho que se arrepiava em seu corpo gritava que a vida era uma só, que ele precisava correr riscos se quisesse algo, não poderia mais existir sentindo o efeito contrário de tudo aquilo.

Então Kyungsoo falou.

“Que talvez eu goste de você.” Ele não esperou pela reação de Baekhyun, sua expressão ou palavras. Kyungsoo se sentia um trem descarrilado a mil por hora, precisava daquilo, precisava falar. “Talvez não, eu  _ gosto _ de você. No presente mesmo. E por favor não faça nenhuma piada sobre como você também gosta de mim porque somos amigos porque você sabe muito bem que não é desse gostar que estou falando.”

O silêncio que circulava no pátio agora era diferente.

Baekhyun estava surpreso demais até para reagir à confissão de Kyungsoo. Não fazia nem dez minutos que ele estava chateado com outro por ter o afastado sem motivos — e agora isso. 

Aquilo era  _ tão _ confuso, ao ponto de Baekhyun sentir que iria explodir com tantos sentimentos percorrendo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo se não fizesse qualquer coisa. 

Ele acabou se levantando do banco inesperadamente, olhou para os dois lados como se estivesse prestes a atravessar uma rua movimentada e então começou a caminhar em direção a árvore no centro do pátio. Ele definitivamente não estava funcionando direito naquele momento.

Kyungsoo também levantou, caminhando atrás de Baekhyun e parando a poucos passos da figura do mesmo. Estava angustiado e nervoso, sentia que poderia vomitar o próprio coração ali mesmo, naqueles azulejos coloridos. 

“Fala alguma coisa” Ele pediu. “Por favor.” Completou mais baixinho.

“Eu… O que isso significa?” Baekhyun virou para encarar Kyungsoo novamente. “Eu não sei o que dizer, pra ser bem franco.”

“Significa que eu gosto de você e é isso. Fim. Ponto final.” Kyungsoo respondeu rapidamente, sentindo que aquele momento poderia escapar de suas mãos se não agisse rápido. “Significa que, diferente de todas as vezes que eu me apaixonei antes, eu não quero pensar muito sobre isso. Na verdade, só a tentativa de refletir sobre esse assunto e sobre o que eu sinto por você nos últimos últimos dias me mostrou que talvez esse seja o problema que eu deveria evitar, e não o fato de gostar de alguém. Agora eu sei que esse nunca foi o impasse." 

Kyungsoo parou um pouco para retomar o fôlego antes de continuar. Precisava começar a dizer algo que fizesse sentido.

“Isso significa que eu gosto de você Byun Baekhyun. Simplesmente gosto e não vou me impedir de gostar ou reprimir esse sentimento por medo de me machucar mais uma vez. Significa que, se você também gostar de mim, eu estou disposto a ir pra onde quer que isso nos leve.” Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun da maneira mais séria que conseguiu, querendo que o outro soubesse que não estava sendo nem um pouco leviano em relação ao que dizia, como foi quando começou aquela viagem impulsivamente, e concluiu: “Agora só depende de você.”

Kyungsoo tentou decifrar a expressão no rosto do outro, angustiado por qualquer sinal de resposta que pudesse ler nos olhos castanhos de Baekhyun e se frustrando mais uma vez quando não conseguiu.

Às vezes o silêncio dizia mais do que palavras e Kyungsoo estava pronto para isso também.

“Eu vou entender se não quis-” Ele começou a dizer mas foi interrompido quando Baekhyun o segurou pela cintura e o beijou.

Mesmo surpreso, Kyungsoo o correspondeu na hora, apoiando as mãos da curva do pescoço de Baekhyun e o deixando conduzir aquele momento.

Aquele beijo foi completamente diferente de quando ele o beijou pela primeira vez na festa do restaurante ou dos beijos que trocaram durante toda aquela noite.

Em Skiathos, Kyungsoo sabia que depois daquela noite cada um seguiria o próprio caminho e tudo acabaria ali. Agora, no meio daquele outro pátio, aquele beijo que trocavam tinha gosto de incerteza, mas não de um modo ruim ou de um jeito que pudesse o deixar preocupado e inseguro, porque agora Kyungsoo sabia que gostava de Baekhyun e poderia finalmente dizer que o sentimento era recíproco.

A incerteza que ele sentia agora estava mais ligada ao fato dele não saber o que o futuro traria para ele e Baekhyun juntos, porém mesmo assim ele tinha esperanças. E foi com esse outro sentimento que ele se afastou de Baekhyun para olhá-lo nos olhos.

“Você sempre acaba me surpreendendo." Baekhyun disse primeiro, repetindo a frase que havia dito para Kyungsoo alguns dias atrás, quando foram visitar a capela Agios Giannis em Skopelos.

“Espero que de um jeito bom.” Kyungsoo o respondeu, da mesma maneira que havia feito da igreja o que fez os dois rirem sozinhos. Juntos.

Baekhyun pegaria um avião para a Turquia no dia seguinte e eventualmente Kyungsoo teria que voltar para a Coréia. Ele não fazia ideia do que aconteceria daqui para frente, mas tinha um bom pressentimento sobre o rumo que as coisas tomariam.

Talvez eles fossem ficar juntos por um bom tempo, casar e quem sabe até envelhecer e morrer um ao lado do outro. 

Ou talvez daqui a dois meses, Kyungsoo descobriria que eles definitivamente não foram feitos um para o outro e tudo acabaria do mesmo jeito que começou, como uma brisa forte de verão em uma ilha beijada pelo sol e coberta pelo mar.

Talvez Baekhyun o trairia, como Sehun, ou talvez a infidelidade poderia partir de Kyungsoo dessa vez, sendo ele o responsável por machucar e quebrar o coração de alguém.

Talvez tudo aquilo acontecesse, ou talvez não.

Talvez, eles fossem felizes para sempre, como nos filmes, e acabariam cantando Waterloo enquanto caminham de mãos dadas pelo Rio Han — como na última cena de Mamma Mia, tirando a parte do rio, é claro.

De qualquer forma, Kyungsoo não queria pensar nisso justamente naquele momento, ele estava ali agora e Baekhyun também. Isso era tudo o que importava.

E no final das contas, se algo desse errado, Kyungsoo sempre poderia culpar Meryl Streep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao fim...
> 
> Bom, como eu tinha dito nas notas iniciais, por conta de um bloquei criativo e vários outros problemas pessoais, eu não consegui me concentrar como deveria para escrever essa fic, tanto que no meu roteiro inicial tinha várias outras cenas pensadas além das que estão na história, e o desenvolvimento da relação dos personagens seria bem mais lento também. Eu estava mirando bastando em um slow burn mas as vezes não é assim que a banda toca né kkk
> 
> De qualquer forma, espero que você que tenha lido essa história tenha aproveitado e se divertido durante o caminho! Desculpem qualquer erro também pois quase nada que eu escrevo passa por beta readers antes. Espero também que o/a meu amigo secreto desse desafio esteja satisfeito com o rumo que tomei para esse plot, estou um pouco nervosa quanto a isso, para falar a verdade kjsksl
> 
> Enfim, antes de ir, quero agradecer a minha amiga Laura que me incentivou a participar desse desafio, já que eu não iria me inscrever até então, e por ter acompanhado comigo um pouco do meu desenvolvimento dessa história e de alguns problemas que enfrentei no caminho. Te adoro de coração Laurinha ❤❤❤
> 
> Acho que é isso então, obrigado a você que leu até aqui também e até a próxima! ❤


End file.
